


Not Quite Unrequited

by Dejahthoris



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahthoris/pseuds/Dejahthoris
Summary: Yami would do what ever it took to keep his friendship with you intact, even if it meant putting on a smile and pushing his love for you aside.You knew Yugi loved Anzu, but getting over your feelings for him was hard, especially when time made feelings for another best friend arise.AU where Duel Monsters is just a (vastly popular) card game and Yami and Yugi are twins.





	1. So Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever had a big crush on a fictional character but honestly felt like they wouldn't feel the same way about you if they were real? No? Okay I guess I'm just crazy and let my mind get too invested in these things haha...ha. Ahem, well, anyway this idea popped into my head awhile ago and I wanted to experiment with the complex feelings of being in love with a best friend and having to get over them.  
> I apologize if my writing here may seem a little inconsistent at times as I'm also using this fic as a way to experiment with slightly different writing styles~

It started off slow. The way others describe these sort of things, that’s a typical start. Feeling a pang in your chest when his eyes lit up at anything or nothing in particular. A flutter in your stomach as he leaned in close to you or looped his arm through yours. Your heart clenching in the sweetest way at the sight of that adorable- that incredibly _precious_ smile.

With symptoms such as these, it did not take long for you to realize that you were in love with Yugi Mutou. Who could blame you? He was kindness, loyalty and strength incarnate. A gentle soul who would sacrifice anything for a friend, give anyone a second chance with a smile on his lips and shoulder all hardship with a determined glint in his amethyst eyes. He was amazing, he often failed to realize it, but he was.

You hid your love. Pretended your heart wasn’t racing when you sat squished between him and Yami on their couch playing video games. Shoved down the urge to brush your fingers against his as you walked to school with him and Anzu. Bit back your overzealous declarations of agreement whenever Jonouchi had to assure Yugi that he was the coolest guy.

At first it was simply because you weren’t sure if it was the best move, to confess your love and ask him to be yours. But soon enough you started pushing your love into a dark deep hole because a certain realization hit you. Because just as slowly as you had noticed these feelings of love, you started seeing signs of something that would break your heart.

An ache in your chest when his eyes stayed transfixed on a certain someone and them alone. A sudden drop in your stomach when you saw him reach out, not quite touch, but obviously long to touch someone else. The horrible stab in your heart as he smiled, completely utterly smitten with a supportive, sweet, amazing friend, who wasn’t you.

You were in love with Yugi, but he was in love with Anzu. Could you blame him? She was confident, caring and beautiful. She, just like Yugi and Yami had been your friend since grade school. Just like Yugi you knew her inside and out, and no, you could not blame Yugi for falling for her.

Even knowing this, your love for him persisted. Perhaps you even held out hope for him to start looking at you that way when Anzu continued to remain oblivious to his affection. But mostly, you just needed that last nail in the coffin, that final, definite assurance that he did not and would not love you that way, before you could move on.

So you turned to Yami. The brother who knew Yugi better than Yugi himself, his twin, his closest confidant and partner in all things. Yami had a heart that cared deeply about the well being of his friends as well as his brother, but he was also a straightforward, practical soul who would never spout empty words just to comfort. He was the only one you could confide in when it came to such a tailored topic.

He sat patiently on the bench in the park you had asked him to meet you in, those ever calm eyes so like Yugi’s but still his own trained on your nervous form. You fiddled with the hem of your shirt, trying to remember the exact way you had practiced all this in your head.

Finally that deep voice reached out, tone set to calm and soothe. “Whatever it is, I promise you can tell me.”

And with that you found the even footing you needed. “I know” you drew in a deep breath “I know this is going to seem out of the blue but…you know Yugi better than anyone and I need some…advice? Insight? I guess you’d call it that. Yami I-” A pause, then another deep breath “Yami, I’m in love with Yugi.”

Though you were not looking at him you could practically hear his eyes widening in shock. Well, at least you had been proficient in hiding your feelings from everyone. You went on quickly, needing to get your whole reasoning for this talk out before he assumed the wrong thing.

“I’ve felt that way for awhile but…but I’m certain that he’s in love with Anzu. I haven’t said anything because I’m worried it will ruin our friendship and that’s the last thing I want, you know how much you two mean to me… But I’m still having trouble moving on or even sorting out my feelings because- I don’t know, maybe I’m hoping that he feels the same way about me? But… if he really does love Anzu, I don’t want to get in the way of that. So, I need you to tell me, do you think there’s any chance he has feelings for me? Or does he only have eyes for Anzu?”

There was a long silence, and when you finally looked up to meet Yami’s gaze he still had a muted version of shock written on his face, as though the surprise was wearing away as he thought. Worried that he was upset by what you were asking you kept talking.

“I’m sorry, I know I’m asking you to talk about stuff Yugi may have confided in you, but you don’t have to tell me details! Please, Yami, I’m only asking because I want to keep my friendship with him intact. I’m so scared that if I just tell him how I feel that I’ll ruin everything…”

Yami closed his eyes then, perhaps regaining his composure, perhaps sorting out the best answer, likely both. After a few long moments that were close to painful, he looked you in the eyes and you saw hues of sympathy in their violet depths.

“You’re right, Yugi…he’s loved Anzu for years now, I suppose it’s been even more obvious recently, he’s been getting more and more bold around her. And” he let out a small sigh “I’m sorry. He cares for you and even loves you but- but not in the way you love him. Not in the way you’re hoping he would. And he’s never said anything to me to suggest that would ever change.”

And there it was. The hammer hit home hard, though the softest of strikes still would have shattered your heart. You felt tears climbing up your throat with the sour taste of disappointment, but you gulped them back down. Don’t you dare cry, not here, not in front of Yami. He didn’t deserve to have you break down in his lap, and you owed it to yourself not to fall apart with everyone watching, in a park on a sunny day of all places.

“O-okay. Okay. I understand. I just needed to know so that I can move on. I’m h-happy, if Anzu loves Yugi too then they’ll be amazing for each other.”

“You aren’t angry at her.”

His words weren’t a question; they weren’t even a statement really. Something in his tone said that the words were just a confirmation to something he had already told himself. But needing to latch onto anything he said to keep from sobbing you answered it anyway.

“No, of course I’m not. Anzu’s like a sister to me and she cares about Yugi as much as I do. All I want is for them to be happy, that’s why I came here in the first place.” The tears had clawed their way up your throat and glossed your eyes, filling and threatening to spill, but you continued to hold them back. “If they end up together, they’ll make each other happy, I know it. And-and as lo-long as they’re happy I’ll s-support them.”

You damned the two traitorous tears that slipped out, but there were only two and a deep intake of breath ensured the others would stay put.  You turned to look at Yami again with a watery smile, to assure him that under the heartache you would be okay. Then you saw his expression and…what was it? You had never seen the look on his face before. You had known this man for years and felt you could read him well, but he had always been so guarded, all your life so distant in a way that was uniquely his. He loved his friends dearly, almost as much as his twin, and would always be there for you all. No matter if it was to scare off a bully or help fight one; confide in or ask advice of, he was always there. But still, he was so reserved when it came to his own feelings, wants, and- well everything. You might have recognized the look on someone else, but on Yami? You were at a loss and soon enough he shook his head and set his expression back to its usual state, something a shade off of stoicism.

“You are an amazing friend” closing his eyes Yami reached out and laid his hand on yours, a simple offer of comfort. “Thank you for being Yugi’s friend, you are a… a treasure to both of us. Please remember that.” He waited a bit and when you never replied he opened his eye and looked you over “I’m not sure if you would rather be alone right now, to collect your thoughts and feelings but…but if you _don’t_ want to be alone right now, we could walk for awhile? We could even get some ice cream, my treat.”

That sweetest of gestures made a laugh bubble in your throat. Not a forced one to alleviate his worry, but a genuine laugh. Though it only lasted a moment it was a welcomed second’s long salve to your broken heart. There would be time to curl up in bed and soak your pillow in tears, time to wallow in your grief while listening to a ‘broken hearts choice’ playlist. In this moment however, a distraction sounded wonderful, and hey, ice cream was a staple of broken hearts. Really though, you just appreciated Yami’s caring offer.

“Ice cream sounds wonderful. …And, Yami? Thank you.”

 

The look that was so unreadable on the young man, was a potent mixture of surprise, realization and desire. A very specific desire. Seeing you cry over your love for Yugi but still lament about putting your heart aside in order to make those you loved happy, and mean it with every ounce of your soul…It had made feelings stir in his own heart. Feelings that had budded long ago, but had been packed away deep down because dating and romance was simply something Yami was not wanting to focus on in his youth. But this encounter, the showing of your heart that was simply too kind and too big to be allowed- your willingness to be broken for the sake of another, the feelings were unearthed during it all.

And the moment he saw your tears? Desire had hit so soon after realization that they became one and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to pull you into his arms, kiss your cheeks, wipe the tears away and just show you all the secret affection he had for you, buried inside his heart.

Yami was in love with you. Perhaps he had always known it, somewhere in the back of his mind. Even after shoving away that initial bud of love that had started in him so long ago, it was obviously not buried deep enough. There were signs of it he had ignored over the years. A warmth building in his chest as you snuggled in between him and Yugi during your many video game sessions. A delightful lightness in his stomach when he got to steal a few moments alone with you before your walks to school because he got ready early just to steal them. A vise-like grip around his heart when he saw classmates trying to flirt with you and might just possibly catch your interest over him. Small things that now seemed like the brightest of beacons advertising his love, beacons he prayed you did not pick up on yourself.

Then came the crushing realization that you wouldn’t have noticed, because your heart was too full of love for his brother. Yugi loved Anzu, you loved Yugi, and Yami loved you. What a mess. What an absolute mess.

Yami refused to complicate things further, he walked with you and insisted on getting a double scoop of your favored ice cream, all the while shooing away his need for you. He didn’t rebury his love, no, that was impossible now, but he hid it and pushed it aside for your sake. The last thing your broken heart needed was his own confession to complicate things.

That night he did not sleep much, too many thoughts and memories of his growing love occupying his mind. It was the same all of the next day, and the day after that and Yugi noticed right away. When his younger brother asked what was wrong Yami knew he couldn’t hide it, not from Yugi. So he confessed, he told him that he was in love with you and as expected Yugi was elated. “I knew it! You two would be so great together! You want to bounce ideas for first dates off me? We could plan something super cool and romantic-” Yami felt a bit guilty when he had to dash Yugi’s hopes of seeing his best friend and brother together. He told the simple truth, that he would not be planning a first date or some amazing confession, because you were getting over someone else. Of course he refused to say who you were getting over, just that you had come to him for advice and were trying to move on from an unrequited love. Just as he himself had to now.

 Ever the optimist, Yugi tried to say that you just needed time to get over this mystery man and when you finally had, he could come in and ‘sweep you off your feet’, but Yami only shook his head. He was going to take a leaf out of your book. He was not going to risk ruining a friendship with a love confession, even after you had moved on. Maybe someday, if you started to show interest in him, if he saw hints that the older Mutou boy could have a chance at captivating your heart.

Even then he was not hopeful. He tried to see that he and Yugi shared some better personality points, but people often saw Yami as cold and distant, arrogant and egotistical- some even saw him as somewhat cruel at times. He couldn’t blame them, given how he was when he was younger. And while he knew you saw the best in most people and certainly saw the best in him, he was not confident it was enough to capture your affection. Not when your type was obviously people who embodied all things good and bright.

His love could never be buried again, not now. And so, while you worked on mending your broken heart and moving on from a love that would never be returned; Yami worked on finding a balance between loving you and being content with never being loved _by_ you. Two loves unrequited. 


	2. Closer Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but to think that Yami would be on the student council in a "regular" modern AU, maybe it's the leader/Pharaoh in him haha. Anyway this chapter doesn't have anything too amazing in it, just kind of a filler chapter to show your growth with both Yugi and Yami, hope you guys still like it though~

Months passed and eventually the pain inside you started to fade. The ache in your chest was duller now when you saw Yugi glancing longingly at Anzu’s turned back. The urge to reach out for him on the walks to school lessened with every day. Whenever Yugi was low on confidence you could give a simple, platonic insistence that he was more amazing than he knew alongside Jonouchi. Things were getting better.

Yami was different however, not in a major way, not even something permanent, but you just knew something had been bothering him recently. Whenever you asked him if something was wrong he would always just smile and say he was fine. You knew he was lying. You even started to become horribly paranoid that it was because of you, that coming to him about Yugi had crossed a line. It bothered you, this sudden and subtle change in the friend you held so dear.

Dreading the notion that it was your doing, you pulled him aside one day after class and asked him simple and clean if you had been in the wrong to go to him that day; already pleading a heartfelt apology if that was the case. His answer had been a hurried, emphatic no. So emphatic that it had startled you a little, so unlike it of Yami to borderline panic with words, even for a moment. He had recovered himself quickly with a deep breath, before repeating, more calm this time around, that you had _not_ crossed a line. He had looked you in the eyes with that intense, yet almost serene, contained passion of his when he insisted that you could always come to him, not matter what. A profound relief had flooded you in an instant.

It was almost funny how, even before that particular conversation, the process of getting over Yugi had brought you closer to Yami. You started going out of your way to talk to just him more often, you sent him messages more frequently, you even found yourself thinking about him more. Yami had always been your friend in his own right, never just an extension of your closeness to Yugi, but Yami’s guarded nature had always made it hard to get close to him. Perhaps it was his slightly off behavior lately, maybe you had an innate need to make an even more personal effort with him in order to figure out or help him through whatever was bothering him, even if he didn’t tell you what it was. Yami did not seem to mind your increase in attention; he reciprocated and held your conversations, answered your messages and even started sending his own to you more frequently.

Actually, you started to wonder if this increase in your one-on-one time with Yami had been subconsciously influenced by Yugi’s sudden tendency to mention him when you two were alone. You had pulled away from Yugi just a bit as you got over your wounded heart, but you two still talked often, as it had always been between you two. You hadn’t even noticed this odd new reoccurrence at first. After all it was not unlike Yugi to talk about Yami, the two were closer than close, but every time the older brother wasn’t around Yugi seemed to work him into the conversation somehow. You finally actively took notice to this when it hit you that he only spoke like this to you. He didn’t bring up Yami at every opportunity when talking to Jonouchi or Honda or Anzu, just you.

One of these conversations came about when you, Anzu, Jonouchi and of course, Yugi, were sitting together during your free period to play a hand of Duel Monsters. Yami was absent due to student council business, being the class rep and having more responsibilities to attend to.

While playing a Duel with Jonouchi, Yugi had once again brought the conversation around to his brother. “I keep telling him he needs to take on less when it comes to the student council, I’m worried that he’s been taking on more than he can handle.”

You almost failed to notice him glance at you from the corner of his eye, as if to gauge your reaction, almost. Never actually minding his turns in conversation you replied with a thoughtful sigh. “I can see why you’d worry, he can be a bit reluctant to rely on others even when he should. But it’s Yami we’re talking about, he could have the whole world on his shoulders and just say it was nothing so long as we were with him- all while giving us a thumbs up and a wink. I’m sure he’ll be okay, Yugi, if it starts to be too much, we’ll notice.”

The boy nodded his head, simultaneously claiming a small victory as his card sent one of Jonouchi’s monsters to the graveyard. He took on a bit of a smile as he added “You’re right. I’ve also been trying to hint that maybe he needs to make sure he puts aside time for other things besides friends and school.”

“Like what, Yug?” Jonouchi asked as he drew two cards to his hand.

“Well, you know, maybe to date?”

You and Jonouchi shared a bit of a questioning look, both of you thinking this was a bit out of the blue, at least in your eyes. Yami was always encouraging when it came to the romantic endeavors of his friends. Giving a thumbs up as Honda mustered up the courage to say hi to his blue haired crush after class. Giving his blunt but somehow still heartfelt opinion on the obvious “more than just rivalry” tension between Jonouchi and a certain rich boy in their class. But he himself pursuing anything along those lines? He had never expressed any interest in dating or romance, at least not in your presence.

“Has he said anything about wanting to date?” you asked.

Yugi shrugged “A bit. I mean, he’s not the type to be interested in or even flirt with just anyone, but I don’t know, with someone special I think he’d want to.”

“Hm, I could see it” Anzu chimed it, chin resting on her hand as she looked at Yugi with a thoughtful expression. “Now the real question is: what type of person do you think he’d be interested in?”

“Well, they’d have to be some one kind and loyal. He can get a bit shy with himself when it comes to something as personal as romance would be, they’d have to be patient with him at first so probably someone he already trusts, someone he’s already friends with. I think someone funny or a bit quirky would be perfect for him, you know, kinda balance him out.”

Anzu gave a little giggle and glanced in your direction “You know, the more you talk the more it sounds like you’re describing a certain someone right here” she ended with a wink wholly aimed at you.

Heat flooded up from your chest as both Yugi and Jonouchi turned considering gazes on you. “Oh- oh come on! Yami would never go for someone like me.”

“Hey don’t sell yourself short!” Yugi was quick to counter “You’re amazing, you two could make a great couple!”

“He isn’t wrong, I could totally see it” Anzu agreed.

You crossed your arms and prayed the blush on your face wasn’t as bright as it felt- wait, you were blushing? Why were you blushing!? With an eye roll that would- with any hope, shake off their comments you replied “So what’s up with this sudden talk about Yami dating anyway, Yugi? Not like this is a topic we’ve talked about before.”

Suddenly looking more than a little flustered, like a kid who had been caught in a questionable shenanigan, he scratched the back of his head. “Oh! Well- you know…You just start thinking about these things sometimes- I mean… uh…”

Anzu reached out and laid a hand over Yugi’s, looking at him with a fond smile that calmed him instantly. “I think Yugi’s just got romance on the brain, because…well…We’ve been trying to find the best way to bring it up, but I think we should just come out and tell you guys that, Yugi and I are dating now!”

You and Jonouchi gave a variety of shocked reactions, the blonde opting for garbled shouts of “wha- how- when did- WHAT?!” and you going with a more classic gasp and hand-over-mouth combo.

Yugi gave a small shrug “It happened over the weekend, we just told each other how we really felt and…” he didn’t need to finish the explanation with words as he turned his amethyst irises on Anzu with nothing but pure love written in them. “Sorry we didn’t tell you guys right away, it’s just kinda hard to bring up with mutual friends, you know?”

“Nah, don’t sweat it, I’m just glad you told us now” Jonouchi assured “It’s about time too, I was starting to worry you two would never get your heads straight and get together.”

They shared a laugh at the thought that he had been waiting for his friends to just ‘shut and kiss already’ for awhile now. Then Yugi and Anzu looked to you, as you had yet to make an actual comment.

You gave them a smile, one that reached your eyes and came from the heart “Agreed, it’s about time you both admitted it! But honestly, I’m really happy for you two. You’re perfect for each other.”

The best part about that statement was not only that you wholeheartedly meant it, but that it finally did not hurt to think about a future with them together.

***

After class Yugi and Anzu announced that they were heading off together, their wording making you and Jou realize that they wanted some alone time. “It’s gonna be like this more and more now, isn’t it?” Jou had whispered to you as the new couple walked a few steps ahead on the way to the front gates. And yes, you suspected that this would be a common occurrence as time went by, but that was okay, you knew they would never shove their friends out completely.

“Oh, where did Yami run off to? He left before the bell even rang” you asked as you noticed he had yet to return, and would have to walk home alone at this rate.

“More student council business. He said it wouldn’t take him long but still didn’t want to keep us waiting” Yugi answered.

You paused in your steps, just short of half way down the stairs to the ground floor. “Actually, I think I’ll go ahead and wait for him anyway. He’s had to walk home alone a lot lately and I don’t have any plans today.”

Jonouchi just gave a shrug to your words, but you did not miss the way Yugi and Anzu looked at each other hopefully before Anzu gave you yet another wink “Okie dokie! Make sure to text him that you’re waiting, k?”

And just like that they were off, leaving you to sigh in exasperation before turning on your heel and walking back up the stairs. You found the student council room’s door agar when you came to it, and a peek inside said that they were just filing things away post meeting, and that Yami was not there.

You gave a gentle knock on the open door “Excuse me, do any of you know where Yami Motou is?”

“He said he had other business to attend to” the boy at the filing cabinet gave a dreamy sigh “He’s so responsible and cool, always going above and beyond.”

Ah, so the council assistant was one of Yami’s many ‘admirers’. You stifled a giggle as another assistant walked up to the boy, shaking her head and slamming the drawer in front of him shut.

“Quit daydreaming about your senpai and get back to work” she snapped.

Hiro, a particularly popular third year boy who was his own class’s president, gave you a warm smile, ignoring his companions “To be more specific, I think he said he was going to the library.”

“Thank you!” you offered a quick bow before heading in that direction.

You passed no students in the hallway and it wasn’t a surprise when you got to the library and found it empty save for the familiar figure in the biology section, sliding books back into their rightful places. He caught you out of the corner of his eye and looked pretty surprised -though not unhappy- to see you.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Figured I’d wait for you so you wouldn’t have to walk home alone again” oddly enough, you thought you saw a hint of pink cross his cheeks when you ended on a warm smile.

“I’ll be here awhile, I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting.”

Giving him a shrug you closed the distance between you two and took half of the tall stack of books in his hands. “Then I’ll help so you get done quicker!”

He answered the kind gesture with a smile of his own. That was another noteworthy observation; lately he had been giving you actual smiles more and more, not just cocky and playful smirks, but genuine sweet smiles.

With that smile he gave a little bow of his head “You’re too sweet, thank you.”

“So” you began, working on your stack of books “why are you here anyway? Didn’t think the library was on your list of school activities.”

“You know Miho from our class?”

“Honda’s crush from back in first year? Yes.”

“She’s the assistant librarian but she wasn’t feeling well today, so I offered to finish her duties so she could go home early.”

You let out an appreciative hum “Yami, I demand you retract your previous statement. _You_ are the only one here who is too sweet!”

That deep, practically trademarked chuckle rose from his throat “How about we agree that both of us are worthy of the title?”

“I suppose I can consent to that” you had to walk past him to put away your next book, so as you said your last word you gave him a playful shoulder bump.

His typical smirk was back in place as he looked at you over his shoulder, watching you disappear with a wide grin behind the bookshelves. With you out of sight he finally let out the shaky breath he had been holding. Your grin, your laughter, your words, all of it sent him spinning. Pressing his forehead to the bookshelf he tried to calm his racing heart, though hearing you hum to yourself just kept the cute image of your smile fresh in his mind.

If you only knew what you did to him.


	3. Finger Lengths Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how I didn't even try to plan this to come out anywhere near New Years but here we are, a little early but close. Hopefully some new readers will be reading this in a few weeks during the actual holiday ^.^  
> As usual thank you for reading and comments are greatly appreciated!

The season had turned cold some time ago and the New Year was almost upon you. The gang had scored big when it came to celebrating with each other this year. Anzu’s parents were out of town, visiting friends for the new year and had agreed to her inviting all of you over for a massive sleepover while they were gone.

After showing up at her doorstep, duffel bag in hand, you along with the Mutou boys helped her make dinner for everyone- Honda and Jonouchi being banished from the kitchen before they could set anything ablaze or worse. Yami was at the same counter as you, helping cut vegetables while you peeled potatoes as Anzu and Yugi worked at the oven and stove, practically leaving you two in your own little bubble.

It was such a domestic setting, you found yourself thinking; peaceful, easy and comfortable. Yami asked how your day had gone before coming over, offering up a husky chuckle when you mentioned how your family teasingly warned against getting ‘New Years Wasted’ before you left. You asked him what his new year’s resolution was if he had one, he paused and gave a thoughtful hum as he considered the question, finally giving a little cough and saying that he hadn’t chosen one yet. Even though you were trying to focus on peeling, you couldn’t help but to catch him casting an odd look behind him, likely towards Yugi or Anzu.

The momentary distraction was a mistake, because you felt a sharp pain rip across your thump as you accidentally ran the potato peeler over the digit instead of its intended victim. You hissed in pain as you dropped the potato, biting your lip to prevent spewing profanities.

“Are you alright?” Yami closed the small gap between you two in an instant, looking over your shoulder to examine the scene. A futile attempt, as you were clutching your thumb in your hand in an effort to somehow soothe the pain.  “Let me see” he insisted, tone gentle but firm.

You allowed it, letting him take your hand in his. Thankfully it wasn’t bleeding much, having just taken off a top, but still sensitive layer of skin. “It’s not bad, it just hurts is all.”

“Here, better safe than sorry” Anzu insisted as she put a tube of disinfectant and a bandage in Yami’s hand. You hadn’t even noticed that she ran off to grab them.

Since she had quite literally left the task in Yami’s hands, he held the bandage in his mouth so he could unscrew the cap of the cream. He held your hand again as he gently rubbed a dab of it on the raw skin, and for some reason you felt heat creep up your arm from where his finger tips touched you. His movements were careful, and he focused on this small task with the same concentration he had when strategizing during his games. You found yourself examining his eyes as he moved on to applying the bandage. They had so much depth to them, such intelligence and intensity. Even when they softened and gazed at something with fondness there was still that ardor to them. Violet irises that were almost a hue of red conveying the deepest of passion under that collected manner.

A gentle call of your name as those irises met yours jolted you from your lost thoughts. “Huh?” you asked, feeling a blush coming on.

“I was asking if it’s too tight” Yami answered, referring to the band aid.

“Oh- no no, it’s fine, just perfect. Thank you.” Why was your face so hot?!

He flashed that small smile of his “Good. Now, try not to cut yourself again?” he teased, his thumb rubbing slow circles over the freshly tended wound; a rare brand of affection coming from Yami.

“Yeah, because that was my idea of a good time” you sassed back, though the words came out shakier than usual and that made you want to internally scream just a little.

He didn’t seem to notice, just slid back down the counter to return to his own task as you picked the potato and peeler up again. The odd sensation you had felt at his touch, the blush, the shaky words- what was wrong with you!? You had never acted like that around Yami, though, you supposed the rare physical contact was a contributing- perhaps the _only_ factor to your reaction. Even still…there was a slight ache in your chest over the absences of that physical contact.

After food came the games, mostly ones Yami and Yugi had brought from home. You had decided long ago that when all of you played something that divided the players into teams, the twins could absolutely _never_ be on the same one. It was challenging enough facing off with one of them. So Anzu and Jonouchi called dibs on Yugi for their team and Yami was drafted for yours and Honda’s. The seating arrangements in Anzu’s living room meant you and the older Mutou had to share a two cushion sofa while Honda took the arm chair beside it.

You didn’t mind sitting so close to Yami, but you began to worry that he did. While debating on what to play first with Jonouchi, you caught Yami shooting his brother a glare, his face looking a little red as he actually shoved himself against the armrest and, in effect, as far away from you as possible. After a small, internal debate you decided not to mention it, instead scooting away from him and as close to your own armrest as was comfortable. If he was really uncomfortable with sitting next to you, you didn’t want to impose, though you had to ignore how hurt you felt at the thought. You completely missed the hue of disappointment and guilt that crossed Yami’s face for the briefest of moments when he saw your action.

As the games went on you remained oblivious to the inner turmoil Yami was putting himself through. Everyone was oblivious of course, except Yugi, who was still casting his brother knowing look after knowing look. He hadn’t meant to move away from you. It had almost been a subconscious reaction when his brother made a few discreet gestures that suggested he put his arm around you or something as equally intimate. Then he noticed you looking at the space between you, the faintest expression of hurt in your eyes before increasing the distance yourself. Now he cursed every finger length that spanned between the two of you, as if the gap was a physical barricade keeping you from him.

What the hell was he even doing anymore? He seemed to constantly flip between barely resisting the urge to pull you into his arms- and scolding himself for even daring to look at you with love as your back was turned. Yugi did not help matters. He was trying to, that was the problem. Yugi was wholeheartedly convinced that you two could be together, and now that you had had ample time to get over that ‘mystery guy’, the young man was in full ‘get my brother and best friend together now’ mode. When you had asked about his new year’s resolution, a conversation came flooding back to him, one where Yugi had said “your goal this new year should be to finally kiss the love of your life!” And he had been serious, even thinking up a couple sweet ways Yami could confess his love. The memory was embarrassing to say the least, made even more so when he looked over his shoulder and saw Yugi mouthing for him to tell you exactly what his resolution was!

He did let a bit of Yugi’s encouragement in though, mostly because he was still feeling guilty over scooting away from you. As the gang went from game to game, Yami started to close the gap, little by little, at a painstakingly slow pace. You didn’t notice at first, until his leg pressed against yours as he leaned forward to move his game piece. When he saw you glance up at him, he flashed you a small, warm smile. His heart did a little somersault when you returned it in kind. By god you were adorable.

Eventually the game play dissolved into general conversation between everyone. Honda and Jonouchi teasing Anzu and Yugi as they cuddled, wrapped up in the same blanket. You came to their defense, a laugh in your voice as you said that as long as they didn’t start making out- or worse, being wrapped in each other’s arms was perfectly fine. Then the boys moved on from their teasing to talk about what they were looking forward to in the coming year. This year would also encompass the last of high school for all of you, so naturally talks about what was waiting for you after graduation ensued.

Jonouchi was already set on becoming a professional Duel Monsters Duelist and you all agreed that he had been getting good enough lately to possibly achieve that. He had actually blushed at that and scratched the back of his head as he expressed how he was lucky to have such supportive friends. Anzu was of course going to New York, her dedication to the performing arts as strong as ever. You and Yugi shared a look, both thinking how you would miss Anzu dearly, but would just have to think up the best ways to stay connected while she was away.

The night rolled on and Jonouchi and Honda were now outside on the porch talking. Anzu and Yugi had moved to curl up on the couch and play a video game. You and Yami would have joined them but Anzu only had two controllers, so you decided that when the boys came back inside you could all just take turns battling each other. So instead, you and Yami positioned your bodies to face each other on the sofa as you talked.

The setting was calm, your voices low, the tone almost a lazy one. Yami had his head resting on his arm as it braced against the back of the couch, half of his face was covered by his bangs as they squished between his cheek and arm. You found yourself thinking that he looked quite cute in the position. Something about his relaxed, easy demeanor you supposed.

“So, are you still planning on entering professional tournaments like Jonouchi?” you asked.

“Hm, yes. Both of us are pretty passionate about it. Yugi will enter a few himself, I think. Though I know he mostly wants to focus on his dream of inventing his own games. I’ll be doing both, working with Yugi and Dueling.”

“I can’t wait until you and Yugi bring out your first game! I know it’ll be awesome, honestly I think you two should just start your own gaming company. You could call it ‘Brothers Mutou Gaming’ …or…something” your name pitch dissolved into a laugh, not knowing if the name sounded silly to him or not.

He let out that low chuckle of his, smiling at you with a fondness in his eyes. “We’ve thrown a couple potential names back and forth recently, we’ll have to keep that one in mind. Not sure if we can actually start our own business anytime in the near future, but” he gave a little shrug “we will see.”

Your conversation was cut short as Anzu called out to the both of you “Guys! It’s almost midnight, the New Year’s almost here!”

She and Yugi had sat up straight, eyes intent on the clock beside the TV. A look confirmed that it was indeed 11:58 and the two of you sat up straighter as well. Yugi had called the boys back inside and together you all counted down the last seconds of the year. When the turn came Jonouchi and Honda let loose with their party poppers and whistles, while Yugi and Anzu gave each other a sweet New Years Kiss. The boys turned the music on the TV up louder as they threw their arms around each other and started to sing loudly- and badly, but we won’t linger on that.

“Happy New Year” Yami whispered to you over the ruckus the boys were making.

He was leaning in close, and you were sure you were blushing as you said, voice equally as low “Happy New Year, Yami.”

You weren’t sure what made you do it, but you found yourself leaning in and placing a kiss on his forehead. It was light, but lingering; lasting a few heartbeats, heartbeats in which you could have sworn you felt pounding in Yami’s chest. Almost suddenly, you pulled away.

“I-I’m sorry!” you breathed when you saw Yami’s shocked, red face. “Did I make you uncomfortable or-”

“No!” Yami insisted in a rush, his voice still barely above a whisper “No, it was fine. Please, don’t apologize.” After a few breaths the red in his face started to diminish. Finally he closed his eyes, chuckled, and looked at you again. “I suppose we all want a New Years Kiss.”

He hesitated for a moment, contemplation playing behind his eyes, then he leaned in and pressed his lips to your cheek. It was short, but sweet and when he leaned back he was wearing that special smile of his. You both hovered there, in that aftermath, looking into each other’s eyes. Even thought it was only for a few moments, nothing else seemed to exist besides the two of you within those fleeting seconds.


	4. Gentle Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you like brownies at least fairly well, because- oh, you'll see when reading haha. For those of you who don't know what "White Day" is, to my understanding it's basically a holiday one month after Valentines Day where men give women gifts and chocolate, since in Japan women give them out on Valentines day.

The March day was a chilly one and at first, you contributed that as the cause for Yami’s gloomy mood that morning. You had to admit, by the time you made it to school his cold attitude had left a pretty notable ache in your chest. He barely even acknowledged you when you greeted him in front of the game shop, only gave short, noncommittal replies to the conversation between yourself, Yugi and Anzu on the way to school, and even positioned his chair slightly away from the rest of you after he sat down in class. Before the teacher could come in and interrupt, you leaned in towards Yugi and straight out asked what was wrong with his brother. Yugi had only been able to offer a shrug, saying that he had gone to bed the previous night in a pretty down mood as well.

“I was going to wait until later today to ask what was wrong, but, how about you ask him?”

“What, why me?” you whisper back, casting a wary glance in Yami’s direction, thankfully he was staring very intently out of the window.

Yugi smiled almost sheepishly “I just think he’d like talking to you, is all. At lunch why don’t Jou, Honda, Anzu and I head out on our own and you two can stay here and talk it out?”

You bit your lip, not quite sure if that was the best idea or not. The teacher arrived before you could answer, or even think it over much, so you decided to simply keep an eye on your friend and play it by ear until lunch time.

Yugi was as insistent on the idea of you talking things out alone as he was with anything, apparently. When the class was excused for lunch the younger Mutou got up from his seat, gave you a thumbs up and instantly moved to intercept your other friends and usher them outside the classroom. You actually threw your hands up in the air at their retreating backs, already thinking up a light scolding to give Yugi on actually giving you a choice next time.

For the purpose of stalling you pulled out your lunch box as you mulled over what on earth you were going to say to Yami. Finally settling on a straight forward but heartfelt approach, you got up and turned towards the young man’s seat- and found it empty. Your heart fell, having started to like the idea of cheering him up given his moody aura only seemed to darken during class. Where could he have gone?

Well, after getting your hopes up on talking to him you weren’t going to just let it go, so, you went looking for him. He wasn’t on the roof, nor in the student council room or by his shoe locker. With those options crossed out you figured he might have returned to the class room and started to make your way there. You were expecting to find anyone as you walked down the deserted halls- or not so deserted, as the sight that caught your attention proved.

You were coming up on an intersecting hallway and just so happened to see two reflections caught in the windows to the corner classroom before you rounded the corner. The sight made you stop in your tracks. Nearest your hall was a girl from your class, Mina, and facing her standing some feet down the hallway was Yami. He looked just as forlorn as ever, but the girl had a very…perky cast to her expression.

“Sorry I interrupted you” Mina began, her tone was so shy yet hopeful “I just needed to say something before you told me your answer. To be honest I’ve spent this whole past month in a nervous wreck. My friends were worried you’d tell everyone about my confession letter and embarrass me, but I knew you wouldn’t. Still, I’m still so nervous to hear your answer… I just wanted to say thank you. No matter what your answer is, thank you for at least thinking it over.”

Oh… the girl was…she was in love with Yami. She must have given him a Valentine last month and wanted to see how he felt now that it was White Day. Why…why did the pit of your stomach suddenly ache just a little?

Yami heaved a sigh after a long pause of silence “Your letter was…very flattering. Thank you for believing I’d never do something as cruel as what your friends thought, but, I must ask, why did you specifically say that you didn’t want to hear my answer until now? Besides it being White Day, that is.”

“Well, I wanted you to have time to think it over. I know we aren’t really friends or anything, but we’ve been classmates for awhile now, and I thought maybe…maybe if you had plenty of time to think about it, you’d see me as…worthy of dating you…”

Again there was a long silence, and the look on Yami’s face was so guilty and self-loathing it broke your heart. “I’m sorry. I’m flattered that you feel that way, but I can’t return your feelings. I promise it has nothing to do with you not being worthy or any other nonsense, I can’t return your feelings because I’m already in love with someone else. I’m sorry.”

In the reflection you saw as Mina’s face slowly turned into one of despair the longer Yami spoke, now she let out a harsh sniffle while tears slipped down her cheeks. “I- I see. Well I tried to tell myself that you might not feel the- the same, but I ju- just had to tell you before we gradua-ate.”

Yami attempted to step closer, but froze, his hands raised but helpless as he had no idea what to do. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to-”

“It’s fine! I understand- good- goodbye.”

And with that the brokenhearted girl turned and ran down the hall, of course not taking notice to you in her despair, a despair you remembered the pain of well. Yami was still standing there, looking after the girl with a helpless expression. His posture slumped as he ran his fingers though his hair and looked quite thoroughly disgusted with himself.

You stepped out into the open finally, and called out to your friend. His head snapped up and he looked at you with confusion and- did he look slightly panicked? No, that couldn’t be, Yami never panicked.

“Hey” you greeted as you closed the distance between him and yourself “sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I heard what happened” your tone turned gentle and assuring as you said “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Yami, you can’t help how you feel.”

He looked away from your comforting gaze, obviously ashamed “I still hurt her. I wanted to let her down gently, but obviously I failed.”

You let out an impatient sigh and threw an arm over his shoulder, pulling him into a hug that surprised even yourself a little “You did what you could. No matter how you said it, it would have hurt. Trust me, I know.”

He didn’t answer, and his body was stiff at your touch, but only for a moment, after that he seemed to melt into the embrace and even wrapped his arms loosely around you. The two of you stayed like that for awhile, just a simple, silent comfort.

Still in the embrace, you found yourself asking something before you could stop the words “You- you said that you couldn’t love her because you’re already in love with someone else…is that true?”

His posture stiffened once again and after a moment he pulled back, refusing to meet your eyes. “That was…a lie, I said that to help soften the blow. I didn’t want her to feel like she wasn’t good enough for me or something, so I told her that.”

“Oh, I see. Well I was” you had to pause and clear your throat- why did you have to clear your throat? “I was kinda hoping it wasn’t true in a way. I like to think you’d tell me if you ever fell in love.”

Finally he looked at you, and once again you found yourself lost in trying to translate what expression was playing in his eyes. What was it? Damn it, why couldn’t you tell?! And why-… why did a pressure in your chest seem to lift when he said that his feelings for someone else were a lie?

He then reached out and took your hand “Come on, we don’t have much lunch time left and I don’t think either of us have managed to eat yet.”

~***~

 Three days had passed since the White Day incident and winter was still biting in the air, though it was finally giving into the encroaching warmth of spring, even if it was at a snail’s pace. Thankfully you were stuck inside all of the chilly day. Yami and Yugi had been charged with taking care of the game store over the weekend while Grandpa was visiting his old archeologist friend, a trip he rarely got to take. Mrs. Mutou would be working late that evening so the twins were quite thoroughly on their own.

 The boys were more than capable of the job, but you still offered your help for the day if only to have an extra set of hands and aid the more boring moments in passing quicker. The boys had accepted the moment you volunteered, even offering to pay you in takeout dinner after closing the shop down.

It was actually a pretty fun day, you knew your way around the store and talking with your friends made the time pass quicker. Though truly, besides dealing with a shipment of the new Duel Monster sets, there wasn’t much to do. Of course, you found a spot a trouble at one point in the day and you weren’t sure what to make of it.

At one point, you had gotten up on a stepladder to put the new display of decks in the proper place on a high shelf. As you called out to ask how you needed to orient them in relation to the previous sets, Yami had climbed up on the bench beside you. Oh, not just beside you, practically against you. His long arms lifted to match yours so he could move aside decks and other displays to aid in your task- and you actually felt like you couldn’t breathe for a moment! His body was so close, his chest leaning into your side, his warm breath fanning across your ear and neck. Your face had burned and your heart clenched in a rebellious reaction that you had not in the slightest bit expected.

Then he had leaned away, his act of aid complete, and after a quick assurance that your chosen spot to put the card was fine, he had hopped off the bench and returned to unpacking the shipping box. You actually needed to a moment to recover from the uncalled for onslaught of odd emotions. _What the hell was that?!_ You had thought to yourself. But you were at an utter loss when it came to an actual answer.

 

“Alright, Naru, come on now, we’ve taken up enough of their time and they were supposed to close the shop fifteen minutes ago” said the mother to her card enthusiastic eight-year-old.

You, Yugi and Yami had just spent the last hour teaching the boy tips and tricks to Duel Monsters. He was a sweet kid and teaching him had been fun, not to mention he was walking away with quite the armload of purchases, so the sale was worth the time in of itself. Besides, it’s not as if you three had any pressing matters to attend to in that time anyway.

“Okay mama. Thanks again for teaching me!” the boy called as he gathered up his cards.

“Anytime!” Yugi insisted with a light laugh, waving the two goodbye.

It was indeed past closing though, so you worked on flipping the signs, closing the blinds and locking the doors while Yami counted down the register and Yugi went to order dinner. The process didn’t take long and as Yami closed the drawer and went to put the day’s earnings in the store safe he called out in an easy, light tone.

“Thanks again for helping today.”

A simple phrase, though his tone held all the true sense of gratitude within it. Of course you wanted to assure him that there was no need to thank you, and opened your mouth to do just that. However, before a word was out, a playful thought crossed your mind, and you just couldn’t resist acting on said sudden idea.

“Sure thing! I mean, I was stuck inside all day, but at least it was with two of my favorite boys. Then again,” you leaned yourself against the showcase near the stairs leading up to their home. Yami gave you his full attention as he turned away from the now locked safe, raising a brow at your playful tone. “if you really want to thank me, you could always…I don’t know…” you sauntered closer to the stairwell “give me the comfy armchair in the living room!”

You heard Yami dart after you as you sprinted up the stairs and laughed when he called after you. In the Mutou household there was a truly coveted spot in the living room: the cushiest armchair that was perfectly positioned in front of the TV. So of course, you laying claim to it for the rest of the night would simply not stand.

You had to let out a distressed shout when you saw Yugi at the top of the stairs; he had heard your challenge and sprinted into the apartment ahead of you, no doubt to claim the chair as his own. Yami was closing in on you as you cleared the stairs and bolted into the living room. To no one’s surprise, Yugi made it to the cushy armchair first, throwing himself on it as if he were sliding into home base. His victory made both you and Yami redirect your course, aiming for the side of the couch that was best aimed at the TV- Unfortunately you two were so close, that the simultaneous action caused you to crash into each other.

Yami had been just a half step ahead of you, so when he turned towards the couch and intersected with you jumping for the same spot, you effectively leapt _onto_ him. The force sent him flying back and the two of you landed on the couch, you sprawled on top of Yami’s chest, practically pinning him to the cushions.

“Ow-haha that hurt my head!” you whined between laughs. You sat up just a little, clutching the spot on your head where it had made contact with the boy’s chin. “Is your jaw okay?” you asked, still laughing.

It wasn’t until then that you noticed how red Yami’s face was as he made a silent gesture to indicate that he was fine. Upon seeing this very un-Yami like response you felt a flood of embarrassment, perhaps fully realizing the awkwardness of your position, you honestly hadn’t thought anything of at first. So as to not make a bigger deal out of it, you simply climbed off of him and slid into the seat beside. He sat upright and after a little cough, seemed to return to normal.

“I hope I didn’t hurt your head too much” Yami said, actually managing a slight chuckle.

“Nah, I’m fine” you assured, still feeling an intense wash of embarrassment in your chest. You happened to look up at Yugi and were surprised to see a rather pleased grin on his face, though he quickly hid it by turning to the TV, asking what you two wanted to watch.

The food arrived and you three decided on a mini anime marathon for watching material. Three episodes in, with food starting to digest, Yugi asked if you guys could take a short break so he could give Anzu a quick call. Of course accepting the request Yugi scurried off to his room leaving you and Yami alone.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Yami said just a few moments after his brother left. He got up from his seat and walked over to the kitchenette just off of the living room.

Your curiosity was piqued and you leaned over the back of the couch to watch as he opened the oven “Please don’t tell me you forgot something in the oven again. I still remember the reason why you two usually order in when left home alone” your tone was light and teasing.

He answered by flashing you a raised eyebrow over his shoulder. “No I didn’t, I was just keeping it in there so it wouldn’t dry out on the counter. It’s actually something I made for you.”

“For me?” the teasing tone vanished as you got up and padded into the kitchen.

Yami turned to you, holding a round pan of brownies in his hands “Your 1am text stating that you were craving baked goods last night got me thinking. You were going to spend all day helping Yugi and I, not to mention a dessert would be nice for all of us. But I especially thought it would be a nice surprise for you,” he seemed to turn a little bashful and went to scratch the back of his head “I know I’m not the best cook or baker but I hope they turned out alright.”

You normally would have answered with a heartfelt ‘aw that’s so sweet!’ or something of the like, but you were too overcome to reply just yet. Since New Years you had been noticing these odd moments where you found yourself feeling strange around Yami. Well, if you were honest with yourself, it had actually started before New Year, but that’s when you had _really_ started to notice it. The odd warmth you felt at his touch, the flutter in your chest when he leaned in closer than usual. Sudden floods of emotion like earlier that very day when you found yourself in unexpected positions with him. Or earlier that week, when the idea of him having love for someone else made your chest- oh…

Then of course, most paramount among these moments were scenes like this, where the small things he did to show his soft side touched and struck you deeper than ever. …Oh no.

You had remained silent too long, because an already adorably bashful Yami had looked up from the floor to gaze at you with concern. Quick to regain yourself, you reached out and took one of the pieces of brownie. Or at least you would have if it wasn’t still one pan sized piece. Yami said something about how he should have cut them, but you giggled and said it was fine, only struggling a moment before managing to break off a section. You popped it into your mouth, imagining how Yami must have gotten up early just to make these. They tasted amazing, or at least, the thought behind them amped up their quality.

“They’re great, Yami! You did an amazing job on them, you should be proud.”

He flashed that smile of his, taking your words to heart and looking quite proud of himself. But that smile. That flutter in your chest started up again… _Oh no_.

He went to cut the brownies and get glasses of milk, still looking quite happy with your reaction. He had probably made a mess out of kitchen while trying to bake, likely sat by the oven, watching like a hawk in fear of repeating the last time he tired to bake something alone. Yami was so sweet, so thoughtful. He was confident in so much, but had his moments of bashful insecurity like anyone and perhaps his usually calm demeanor was the cause- but those shy moments of his just made every one so endearing. He was loyal and brave and smart. He loved his friends, he was distant sometimes, sure, but that just made getting close to him all the more special. Not to mention in spite of his distant nature, you had things like this that showed he cared, just as much as Jonouchi or Anzu or Yugi. Yami was amazing, you had always known it, but now…

 Oh no. You had done it again. _Oh nooo!_ You had fallen for your best friend- _again_!

As you both walked back to the couch and Yugi returned, your mind was reeling- spinning- trying to make sense of this sudden realization. The show on the TV played but you couldn’t keep your focus on it, too engrossed with dissecting every time these feelings had overcome you in Yami’s presence. It had been often, even months ago, though they were growing in frequency and intensity by the week it seemed. Honestly, who could blame you? You hated yourself for doing this yet again, but Yami was amazing, he made you feel amazing. It made sense you would fall for him.

So much time must have passed as you sat on that couch working through these feelings, not even an arm’s length away from the man who caused this inner turmoil. Still, by its end, you could honestly start on the path of coping with this new realization. Over brownies of all things, you had come to realize that you were in love with Yami.

What were you going to do?


	5. Slipping Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer to get out, the holidays always put things on hold for a bit. I hope none of you feel like the story is lagging at all with this chapter since it's mostly just fluffy filler, but even if you do worry not! The next chapter is when things heat up, so look forward to that. Hope you still enjoy the chapter~

The transition from winter to spring was not going well. One day it was chilly enough to need a thick coat, the next it was sunny and only called for a light flannel. Today was one of the latter, and the P.E. teachers had decided that it was plenty warm to send their students out of the gym and onto the track fields and tennis courts outside. Groups had been made within the classes and said groups were making rounds to different ‘activities’, which left the Mutou brothers currently running and vaulting across the track.

Yami always seemed to excel at the physical sides of school, but today was a surprising exception. His legs felt like weights had been tied to them and his skin felt cold against the not quite warm enough air, though he was sweating plenty. He even let out a heavy sigh of relief when the teacher told them they could take a small respite before doing their last laps.

“Hey, Yami, you okay?” Yugi placed his hand on his brother’s back as the young man in question leaned against the table laden with drinking water for the students.

His knuckles were notably white as he gripped the table, but he managed to send some reassurance his brother’s way as he grabbed a towel and rubbed it against his damp face “I’m fine, Aibou, just not feeling at my best today I think.”

Yugi gave an unconvinced hum, but let it go, instead getting a cup of water for him. Yami accepted it with gratitude and hoped the refreshing liquid would help. After downing the water however, his eyes drifted across the grounds and, as they always seemed to do, found you in the crowd.

Your group had also been given a break from the volleyball court it seemed, because you were leaning against the chain link fence with Anzu and Jonouchi as you all caught your breaths. Even with your hair ary and face flushed he was still taken with your beauty, he didn’t think he’d ever get over how cute you are. Apparently you were not feeling nearly as cold as him because you were fanning yourself profusely. Yami watched as Jou got a mischievous grin on his face and turned to say something to you, weighting his bottle of water in hand. He must have been joking about cooling you off because he started to try and dump the last of the bottles contents on your head, but you jerked back so suddenly that it splashed down your face and shirt instead. You stared at the offending party in wide-eyed shock while Anzu smacked him on the back of the head, though you ultimately started to laugh it off.

Well, Yami’s clammy skin had left him feeling cold before, so the sudden heat prickling across his flesh was almost a blessing. Almost. He scolded himself for watching the water droplets move across your skin, and the way the now wet shirt- no, NO,  _ NO _ !  Yami forced himself to look away- then turn away from the scene all together. He couldn’t help the way his mind raced with these sudden fantasies, but he could at least deny himself the sight that had enticed them. It didn’t feel right to think of those things when you were one of his best friends, it felt like he was violating you somehow. He gave another mental thank you when the teacher told them to get back on the field and finish their laps. Yes, anything to take his mind off its current course, besides, the physical exertion would do him  _ much _ good right now.

The running was bad enough on his current lack of physical prowess but he was determined to keep up his game when it came to the vaulting beams, even if his body was protesting every step closer to them. Four beams, he could handle that. He leaped over the first easily enough, then the second with only a small painful effort. By the third he felt a harsh tingling starting in his nose, oh no, just one more, he just had a little farther to go! He started to jump- but let out a body wracking sneeze that caused him to lose his balance. His foot caught on the vault beam and his face made painful contact with the hard ground.

His awareness of the world around him must have flickered for a few moments, because he was barely aware of Yugi calling out to him, before a whole group of people were crowding around his prone form. He just felt so damn dizzy- and tired! He tried to focus on Yugi’s voice, as he knew his brother was saying something to him, asking if he was alright. Yami rose to his knees, at least wanting that much of his dignity back as Yugi knelt beside him.

“I’m fine, Yugi, just need to get my bearings” he tried to assure. Then he felt someone else crouch down beside him and the voice of an angel called out to Yami.

“You hit the ground pretty hard, Yami, let me and Yugi take you to the nurse!”

He looked round and met your eyes, their depths so full of concern, concern for him. A lump quickly formed in his throat, and he just as quickly swallowed it, scrambling to reply without his scattered brain or hot face making him stutter.

“No- that’s alright, I’ll be fi-”

“What’s going on here?” the firm tone of the PE teacher broke through the gathered students, and said bodies parted way for him so he could take stock of the situation. “Mutou, you okay? Your nose broken?”

Before the Mutou in question could answer, the younger bearer of that name took it upon himself “Yami hit the ground pretty hard, and he says he’s not been feeling well all day, I think he should go to the nurses office.”

The large man actually seemed to readily agree with Yugi, almost instantly nodding his head and addressing you, again, before Yami could get a word in. “Escort him to there, will ya? You two should have enough time to get there and out before the next class, if Mutou isn’t sent home that is.”

By now Yami saw little point in arguing, not only did his body feel as clammy as ever, but you had already risen to your feet and held out a hand for him to take, eyes still filled with worry. Wordlessly, he took your hand and let you walk with him to the school infirmary.

Logically he knew it wouldn’t have taken long to get there, but he was looking forward to a chance to sit down more than he would ever admit. You didn’t say much on the way there, besides asking how long he hadn’t felt well, which he answered honestly. Unfortunately when you two entered the room, no one was there. The school nurse must have stepped out, though that did not stop you from giving him a firm order to sit down on a cot and rest.

“What are you doing?” he asked when you started opening the cabinets, obviously on a mission. If the nurse came back and found you unlawfully going through the supplies, there would be serious trouble.

“You nose probably isn’t broken, but I can see some bruising already, I’ll just find you some tylenol for now and the nurse can give her full prescription when she actually gets here.”

You had found what you were looking for with a triumphant ‘ahha’ and came back to his bed side with two of the painkillers and a glass of water. He still wasn’t sure the nurse would like you taking matters into your own hands, but something about the look in your eyes made him very reluctant to deny you. Was it odd that the firm, almost demanding look laced in worry made his chest feel light in a way that had nothing to do with his weakened state?

After he obeyed and took the medicine, you sat down beside him. “You’re looking pretty pale, I hope she decides to let you go home for the day.”

“I already said I’ll be alright, I’m just not feeling well today, that’s all. I don’t need to go home, I-” he stopped himself, took a deep breath “I can make it through the day, besides, I’ll have all weekend to rest after today” he smiled at you, needed to do whatever he could to put your concern at ease. “Thank you for worrying, but I’ll be fine now that PE is over.”

You responded with a small snort of laughter, likely finding his wanting to skip over the last of that particular class amusing. “Just don’t give me more reason to worry, got it?” you leaned into his shoulder, giving it a playful bump. 

Your pose lingered there for a bit, longer than was necessary, so close he could feel the warmth of your exhales. Unfortunately before Yami could analyse it much at all, you leaned back and hopped off the cot. Making your way over to the closet you opened the door and started rummaging through it.

“What are you doing now?” he asked, near incredulous.

“Jonouchi decided to dump his water all over me earlier and my wet clothes are making me cold, figured I’d try to find a jacket or something to put on until I can change.”

Damn. Just when he thought his frenzied mind was far from that... _ interesting _ imagery.    

~***~

Yami was dying. Or at least this hellacious flu brought on by the spring made him feel like he was dying. Nose stuffy, head aching, every inch of his skin feeling clammy and raw- the vulnerability of it all made him want to scream! He quelled the urge, at least trying to take this as anything better than a pouty, grumpy child.

“Here’s some more tissues,” Yugi said putting that, a jar of vapor rub and a clean thermometer on his bedside table. “gramps is getting your hot tea now.”

“Thank you” Yami groaned, wary of his brother’s proximity, lest he get sick as well.

As their grandfather came in with the promised warm drink Yugi’s phone went off. “Hey, this might cheer you up, you know who is coming by later to check on you.”

The almost singsong tone in Yugi’s voice made Yami peek out from under his pile of blankets. He showed him the text on the phone, your name at the top of the chatbox. If his face wasn’t blotched red from the fever, it certainly was now. He could hear your voice clearly in his mind as he read the text:  _ ‘Oh my gosh he’s sick?! I knew there was a bigger reason why he was feeling off yesterday. Yami must be so miserable right now, poor thing! I’ll come by later today if that’s okay, I want to see how he’s holding up.’ _ The text was so full of concern, so sweet, so precious- he couldn’t take it! With a groan he pulled the covers over his head, praying the flu took him to the grave before the heat in his face set him on fire. Alright, maybe the flu was making a tad over dramatic- but still!

“Hm? What was that, who’s coming by?” Grandpa asked. When Yugi showed him the text screen as well, a smile grew on the old man’s face. “Oh ho ho! Isn’t that sweet, I swear when are the two of you going to start dating?”

“Not you too, Grandpa…” Yami sighed from under his blanket cocoon.

“I know a good thing when I see it, Yami. Just you wait, the two of you will be together eventually, I know it,” the man threw Yugi a wink before leaving the room.

“Well, Gramps and I need to go open the store up” the younger Mutou boy informed “I’ll come back up to check on you in a bit, call me if you need anything before then though.”

Thanking his brother once again before he left, Yami finally reemerged from under the covers, just enough to start sipping the hot cup of tea. You were coming by later, he wasn’t sure what to do about that. On one hand, his heart gave a little happy flutter at the idea that you were so worried about him, on the other he despised the idea of you seeing him in such a horrible state. After some time to stew in the thought, the pro of the two won out. You were concerned for him and wanted to stop by, risk getting sick yourself all so you could see him. He could stand being this vulnerable around you, he supposed.

He just prayed his fever wouldn’t make him do something stupid. He had been slipping up around you lately, and he was terrified that you were starting to catch on to his feelings. New Years where you had kissed his forehead, making him a blushing mess though still not resisting the urge to kiss your cheek in response. That day where he had made you brownies with just the thought of seeing you smile pushing him to do it. Letting his mind wander and his face flush when you landed on top of him on the couch or just like the incident the day before. He was trying so hard to keep his true feelings for you a secret, but he was slipping up more and more it seemed.

Heaving a sigh garbled by his stuffy nose, Yami pulled the covers up to his chin, clearing his mind and setting it straight through the slight haze of his fever in preparation for your arrival. He must have nodded off at some point, because before he knew it Yugi was back to check on him…and to inform him that you were on your way, with that sly grin on his face.

Yami spent the next five minutes trying to be a least a shade or two more presentable: washing his face with warm water, hiding away the bin full of used tissues, changing out of his sweaty shirt and into a clean pj top. Then a knock at the door made him jump and dive under the covers, smoothing them out over his lap as your sweet voice called to him from the other side.

“Yami? Yugi said you were awake from your nap, can I come in?”

“Y- YES” his voice came out as a watery high pitched screech and quickly cleared his throat, trying again “Come on in,” damn this cold all to hell.

You opened the door and he saw you holding a bowl in one hand as you stepped inside his room. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

He gave a noncommittal shrug, not trusting his voice to give a verbal response, instead indicating for you to sit down in the desk chair next to his bed.

“I brought you some soup” you declared with a smile, lifting the bowl “Yugi said you haven’t eaten since this morning and might be hungry again so I went ahead and warmed it up for you.”

“Oh- thank you. That was very thoughtful,” heat was already rising on his face, at least he could blame it on the fever.

You took the seat next to him, stirring the steaming contents of the bowl before handing it over. The sudden image of you feeding him played in his mind, but he beat the thought away the moment it popped in.

As he waited for his spoon full to cool he said “You didn’t have to come by, I’m worried I might make you sick.”

You waved the comment off “It’s fine! I’ve already had my flu shot for the season and it’s not like I’m going to let you sit here and suffer without any company.”

He gave you a gentle smile before downing the first spoon of soup. “Hm, it tastes wonderful. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until now, so again, thank you.”

He noticed your cheeks turn a little pink as you averted your eyes, mumbling a quiet ‘you’re welcome’. How Could Someone Be So Cute!? His hand had gone a little slack from the sudden flutter in his chest as he watched you, and the soup came dangerously close to spilling all over him.

“Hey careful” you warned with a chuckle as you put your hand over his, helping him right the bowl “Need me to get you a tray?”

“No it’s fine,” he insisted, finding his mind going more fuzzy the closer your proximity became.

He heard you mutter about how warm he was, but was keeping his composure by focusing on crossing his legs so he could set the bowl in the dip the position made.

“When was the last time you checked your temperature?” you asked as you leaned back into your seat. He instantly missed the warmth of your closeness.

“This morning, it was a little high, but not terrible.”

You gave a little hum “We won’t be able to get an accurate read with that hot soup in your mouth, but you should check it again soon.”

“I’m fine,” he insisted “besides my head feeling light and somehow stuffed at the same time, and constantly having to blow my nose, it’s not that bad.”

It was a bit of a lie, but he didn’t want to worry you. You did not bother hiding your skepticism, casting him a frown and raised eyebrow. Then, between him taking bites, you leaned forward and placed the back of your hand on his forehead. Your fingers were cool against his hot flesh and he instantly closed his eyes at the soothing sensation.

“Hm, you feel really hot to me. After you’re done eating I’m taking your temperature.”

For a fleeting second he wanted to tell you that the fever was only half of the problem, but he bit his lip. Opening his eyes just a little he turned to you, not resisting the urge to lean further into your touch.

“You don’t have to worry so much” it came out as a whisper, hopefully you would assume his voice was simply hoarse from the cold.  “I told you I’m okay.”

To his pleasure you didn’t pull away. You moved your fingers along his temple, brushing some bangs from his face before resting your hand on his cheek. He came so close letting out a little moan at how good it felt.

When you spoke your tone was just as quiet, as intimate as his had been “I’m your friend, Yami. Of course I’m going to worry about you, it’s my job.”

The silence hung there for just a moment and he debated taking the risk of kissing your palm as a thank you. A simple act that would admit to nothing and everything at the same time.

But, the moment was ruined when he felt a sneeze coming on. He turned away, his face scrunching up as he scrambled for something to cover his nose. He grabbed the box of tissues- and promptly sneezed into the opening, not having time to grab an individual tissue.

Well, that was embarrassing. It could have been worse, he supposed. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if he hadn’t turned away in time and sneezed  _ on _ you. As he drew back, contemplating how he would have to extract the now ruined top few tissues from the box, he heard you give a little snort. Then burst into a fit of giggles. He looked over and saw you covering your mouth in an attempt to stifle the laughter.

“You poor thing,” you said after the fit died down. Then you looked at him with that soft, sweet, fond gaze. “Your nose must be pretty sore, I’ll go get you a hot washcloth, that usually helps my stuffy nose.”

You rose and made for the kitchen, leaving him alone. He was such a mess, and not just because of the cold. He was slipping up around you more and more, and then there were moments like that, where you brushed your fingers along his skin. Moments where, for just a second he thought maybe, just maybe you could feel the same way about him. But he warned himself against hoping, it hurt enough just  _ thinking  _ you didn’t feel that way, it would crush him if it came down to you having to outright tell him you didn’t.

But then, maybe a part of him wanted to slip up, show you hints of his true feelings in the hopes that you would see that side of him, and start seeing him as someone worthy of your heart and affection. Even if you didn’t feel that way about him now, maybe if you saw that side of him, feelings could grow. If that was the case, then he didn’t know what to do. Either way his continued slip ups could only end in one of two ways: heart wrenching rejection or his desires being realized.

What was he going to do?


	6. Love Requited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't think Yami would wear eyeliner in a modern AU then yOU ARE- totally entitled to your opinion but I will have to respectfully disagree. You'll see why I mentioned guyliner at all once you read this chapter, enjoy~

Change was hard. Graduation had come and gone for you and your close-knit friends, now everyone was in a state of transition as you all started new chapters of life. You wouldn’t deny you felt a little saddened by it all. Though all of you promised to stay in touch, change was hard. Anzu would be leaving for New York soon and Jonouchi was going to be entering any and every Duel Monsters tournament he could in order to build up his reputation as fast as possible. Many of you were staying in the city, but work, dreams, relationships could all eat up so much of one’s life, it worried you, just a little. So you vowed to grab and hold every opportunity you had with your friends before that shift in life truly started to take effect.

You were thankful for today for example. Yami and Yugi’s birthday was just around the corner and the older brother had asked you out for the day so you two could shop around for gifts. Yami had bought his brother’s present awhile ago, but discovered that Jonouchi had gotten him the same thing! Yami being Yami, he had offered to let Jou give him the present and he would find something else for Yugi. So here you two were, spending the day walking from store to store, noting good ideas for Yami to choose from.

“I swear I’m going to ask how much it is.”

“It’s not like I could afford him even if he was for sale.”

You let out a little snort at his choice of wording before countering “We could always hoist it over our shoulders and carry it out when the manager’s back is turned.”

He knew you were joking, but he still shifted his gaze from the life sized statue of the Dark Magician to give you an almost scolding look. One of the many stores that sold Duel Monsters cards and supplies had a very impressive display piece and you had joked that Yugi would love to have such a unique collectible of his favorite duel monster. Yami agreed, but also knew it was not within his means to acquire.

“How about I find him a statue I could at least carry by myself instead” Yami settled with a wry smile.

He walked over to the shelves that held some collectibles of interest, you following close behind. “I think I saw an ad for this cool looking diorama of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in battle poses. Maybe we could hunt down something like that?”

“That would be a good one. I’m also still considering that elite duelist kit we saw, if I decide to stick with something DM themed.”

As you looked on the shelves for anything noteworthy, your phone began to ring. When you answered a now somewhat familiar voice answered with a cheerful “Your commissions are ready for pick up!”

You threw a cautious look over at Yami, who was busy reading the back of a boxed figurine. You answered only after taking a step away from him to diminish his chance of over hearing the man on the phone. “That’s great! I can’t wait to see them.”

“Well if you’re free any time today, I highly recommend you come pick them up. I’ll be here at my studio all day so you can just swing by whenever.”

That caused you to bite your lip, the artist’s apartment was only a few blocks away from where you were shopping now. And it would be nice to show Yami the piece you had commissioned for Yugi right away, but there was a problem…

“Well, I’m actually with one of the two birthday boys I told you about, but I’d really like to come pick them up now. Do you have anything that could hide the smaller piece from view? Not the canvas gift, the other one.”

“Oh yeah I got something, got some card boxes I can put ‘the other set’ in so he won’t see them. But you should still have him wait outside when you come to get them, that way you can look both pieces over before you take off.”

“Okay, that’ll work. I’ll be over shortly, thanks again!” after hanging up the phone you saw that Yami was looking over at you with curiosity. “The artist is finally done with Yugi’s present!” you informed.

“That’s great, I’d love to see if before you take it home and wrap it,” he said, genuine interest on his face.

“I want you to see it too. He lives right down the street so I thought we could swing by now, buuuut, I’m gonna have to ask you wait outside at first,” when he narrowed his eyes in a silent question, you sighed, not having a way around it. “See, I also got the artist to work on your present, and of course I don’t want you to see it when he shows it to me. So just wait outside for a minute, I’ll come out with your present all covered and hidden, then I can show you what I got Yugi!”

He thought on that for just a moment, an almost child-like curiosity hinting in his eyes at the mention of his present. Then he nodded “Of course I’ll wait outside, we wouldn’t want the surprise to be ruined after all,” he ended the assurance with a little wink and you had to ignore the way your heart seemed to jump in answer.

After a thorough look around the shop and finding nothing that struck Yami as worthy, the two of you headed out and down the street with you leading the way. As he had promised Yami waited outside when you arrived, leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs acting as a front entrance. There were only three apartments, the building being one of the units resting atop a ground level storefront. When you knocked on the door marked 3 a very cheerful young man answered.

“Come in come in! I can’t wait to see how you like them, I absolutely loved this project!”

You had found this artist via his blog online and had been impressed with his Duel Monsters inspired pieces, then when you saw that he was always eager for commissions an idea had struck. You spent a few afternoons here, hashing out the details of what you wanted and were very confident they were going to be amazing.

He walked over to his drawing desk and picked up a canvas piece, turning it towards you with pride “Present number one!”

This one was for Yugi. A collage of sorts featuring his favorite characters from the game, Kuriboh, Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician being among them. “It looks great! I love that starry background you added.”

You took it in your hands to look it over closer, more than happy with the work. He reached into a drawer of the desk and pulled out five cards, handing them over to you after you had gotten your fill of the canvas piece. Yami’s present did not fail to impress either.

“Oh wow, they’re perfect! You captured everyone’s likeness so well…” You flipped through all five pages, daring to imagine how Yami would react when you gave these to him.

After heaping on a few more praises to the artist and paying him the last half of his fee you took your leave, Yami’s present sitting snugly in a white card box. As you walked down the stairs to the ground level the young man in question came into few, and you had to curse your chest for the little flutter it gave at the sight of him. He just looked so handsome, leaning against the brick building, hands in pockets as he looked up at the sky, deep in thought. Gosh you were hopeless.

He must have heard your footfalls because he turned towards you, a curious smile on his lips. “Everything go okay?”

“Yup!” once you were standing beside him you pulled the canvas painting out of the bag with gentle care “Here it is!”

As he looked it over his expression changed just slightly, taking on an almost fond gaze. “He’s going to love it, your idea was perfect.”

“I hope so,” you muttered, the statement only half in thought to Yugi, the other half hoping Yami loved his present as well.

Stowing away the present back in the safe confines of the bag, you insisted on continuing your hunt for Yami’s gift to his brother. There was only two stores left on the mental list you two had thought up earlier, so you two headed out. Unfortunately…

“Oh no, it’s starting to rain!” you warned, felling a few sprinkles against your skin.

“Will your painting be okay?” Yami asked with concern.

“It should be as long as we aren’t caught in the rain for too long,” as if taking your words as a challenge the rain dialed up from a one to a five, coming down in a full on shower now.

You gave an actual gasp as you felt Yami wrap his fingers around your hand and start running for cover. You didn’t have to be dragged, following behind and actually thanking the rain for cooling off the heat his touch was causing on your skin. It was a full two minutes before you found cover that wasn’t already crowded by people. That haven came in the form of a narrow awning at the entrance to an empty store on a side street. You couldn’t help but let out a laugh as you caught your breath, the dash through the rain exhilarating you oddly enough. The laugh died down as you checked the contents of your bag, relieved to find everything was safe.

As you shoved the dry box containing Yami’s gift back to the depths of the sack you felt someone looking over your shoulder “Hey, no peeking!” you warned, turning to face Yami “Trying to sneak a look at your present hm?”

“I was not,” he defended “I was only making sure everything was alright.”

You might have countered with a lighthearted teasing remark, but you were too focused on trying to contain your laughter at the sight you had turned towards. The rain had ruined Yami’s eyeliner. It was running down his cheeks in a fashion suitable for an alt rock music video about heartbreak and misery.

“What?” he questioned, seeing you bite your lip while smiling.

“Your-” a huff of laughter “the rain made your eyeliner run,” you couldn’t help the giggling that marred the sentence. Well, at least it wasn’t a full on guffaw.

He reached a hand up to his face, blushing just a tad as he realized you were right. “Damn.”

Allowing yourself one more giggle you stepped closer to him, reaching up to his other cheek and rubbing the worst of it away with gentle strokes of your thumb. “You should borrow Anzu’s waterproof stuff,” you commented with a hum as you focused on his pink cheeks.

Rather abruptly you realized what you were doing, and felt a self-conscious wave of nerves rising. You shifted your eyes to his, looking for any sign of discomfort at your close proximity. On the contraire, you saw him gazing at you through half lidded eyes, his expression…lost? No, contemplating, like a focused sort of daydreaming. The setting was intimate, your little awning on the less traveled street making a virtual bubble of isolation and privacy. You swallowed a lump in your throat, heart picking up pace the longer you looked into his amazing eyes. Then, he started to lean in. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but luck was not with him today.

The bubble was popped as a car let out a loud honk, driving by and running it’s tires through a puddle collecting at the sidewalk’s edge. The wave kicked up from the car came down on Yami’s back, causing both of you to jump.

Understandably, Yami was not happy. He let out a curse and glared at the retreating car, as if his narrowed eyes would make the tires on it explode. He was soaking wet, his hair even more a mess than before, eyeliner now faded streaks down to his neck and his clothes so drenched it looked almost painful. You scolded yourself for thinking anything even remotely funny, but you couldn’t help but to compare him to a cat who had been tossed in a bath.

Shaking your head you closed the distance between the both of you again and placed a hand on his soaked back. The touch seemed to quell his anger in a moment, and he looked over at you.

“Come on, we should get you home and into some dry clothes. We can finish our shopping tomorrow.”

~***~

“I call dibs on a corner piece!”

“No way, the corner piece is mine!”

“Hey, dummy, you do realize there’s more than one right?”

“Yeah but calling dibs on the one you want will make it taste better.”

“Why you!”

The moment Anzu had brought out the birthday cake, Jonouchi and Honda had started in on their banter. Leaving you and Yugi exchanging exasperated eye rolls, Yami chuckling as he shook his head and Anzu looking quite miffed.

“You two do realize whose birthday it is, right?” she said in a sigh “Yugi and Yami get first call on any piece they want, so you two can settle down.”

She set the cake down on the table and it did look quite amazing. It was just the six of you tonight, the boys having celebrated their birthday with their family the day before so “you kids” (Grandpa’s words, not theirs) could have this party to yourselves. Though grandpa Motou had warned you all to save a piece of cake for him.

After Anzu cut it into perfect square portions she handed the spatula over to the boys and told them to pick their favorites first. Yugi of course went for a corner piece with the most icing where as Yami got the centermost slice. As they chose Jou and Honda continued to argue over who would get what piece while Anzu scolded them for being so childish.

You gave the smallest start when a plate was slid over to you in the midst of the chaos. On the plate was the piece you would have most definitely picked yourself and when you looked over, Yami gave you a conspiratorial wink. Taking the liberty of sneaking you ‘the best’ slice, what a thoughtful man.

Letting out the smallest of chuckles you mouthed a thank you and started in on the portion of dessert. His eyes lingered on you, that special smile lifting his lips. You found your laughter increasing as you covered your mouth with your hand.

“What?” you whispered between giggles.

He answered by averting his eyes, smile still present on his face. “Nothing.”

After cake came gifts, everyone being quite proud to present theirs to the boys. It was a good haul, each one of them being picked out with thought and care, though you expected no less from this group of friends. Because of the way everyone was sitting around the table you ended up giving your presents last. After handing the wrapped packages over you felt just a little concerned over Yami’s thoughts seeing as how the actual size comparison was staggeringly different. Still, Yami insisted on Yugi going first since he had opened Honda’s presents first a moment ago and Yugi obliged.

“Oh my gosh!” he exclaimed, eyes lighting up the moment they met the canvas “It’s amazing, did you have this made just for me?”

“Yup, I talked with the artist for a long time to get it just right, fitting all your favorites on it.”

“It’s perfect! It’ll look great in my room- then my first apartment- thank you!”   

He accentuated his words by leaning in and pulling you into a hug. You felt a swell of pride at his reaction, happy that he loved it so much. Then, apparently eager to see what you had in store for his brother, Yugi quickly insisted that Yami open his present. Your heart sped up a little as he untied the bow, tendrils of worry and doubt creeping up from the pit of your stomach.

He lifted the lid on the box and his eyes went wide as they got their first look at the cards carefully laid out inside. He picked up the one in the middle, the one of Yugi sporting purple magician robes, still wide eyed as he examined it. Taking advantage of his stunned silence (whether it was bad or good) you began your explanation behind the set.

“Five one-of-a-kind monster cards, they aren’t official cards of course, but a set for you to keep on you when you enter tournaments. We’ve always cheered you on, but sometimes we won’t be able to be there for you in person now. This is a way for you to remember that- even if we can’t be there physically, we’re still with you.”

Everyone was quite curious and moved in closer as Yami examined the other four. Anzu as the Magician of Faith. Jonouchi as the Flame Swordsman and so on. All five of Yami’s closest supporters represented as their favorite monster cards. You had been seriously considering commissioning your own copy of the card featuring you, looking quite good dressed as your favorite.

“Wow” Anzu gasped, looking over Yami’s shoulder while Yugi occupied the other “when you told me your idea I knew it was a good one, but these are even cooler than I imagined they’d be!”

Finally, Yami spoke, starting off with a whisper of your name “I don’t know what to say.”

His eyes locked with yours, and the look in them eased any worry you had at his reaction. A laugh, and you found yourself opening your arms in an easy gesture “You could follow Yugi’s lead and just give me a hug.”

He complied in an instant, pulling you into his arms, a gentle embrace but one full of affection. “They’re amazing, thank you.”

He ignored Honda and Jonouchi complaining that they still hadn’t gotten a good look at these special cards as he held you… a little longer than just a thankful friend would perhaps? You instantly scolded yourself for getting your hopes up, though you did allow yourself to get lost in the perfect embrace while it lasted. It ended too quickly of course, but his eyes lingered on yours as he pulled back, before he finally let you go and turned to properly show the boys your gift.

You hoped that a blush wasn’t too noticeable on your cheeks now. Though, you thought it must have been, because you felt eyes on you and when you looked up you found Yugi giving you a very knowing look.

~***~

The birthday party went on, everyone still going strong when you all decided to go get some burgers since the filling cake had worn off. There was only one other table occupied at the time and they were on the other side of the joint, which of course lead to all of you being quite boisterous, though the wait staff didn’t seem to mind.

You hoped Yami couldn’t feel your heart speed up when he slid in next to you in the booth…And when he had slung his arm over the back of the seat, practically resting it on your shoulders. He was very close, seeing as how three of you had to squeeze into the space and though your heart was doing the occasional somersault, you liked the closeness.

In fact, within all the laughter and conversation you kept feeling like you would catch Yami sliding his eyes away from you just as you looked even the slightest bit in his direction. Was he watching you from the corner of his eyes? For the second time that night you had to tell yourself not to get your hopes up. Yami wasn’t interesting in dating, you were sure of it, like many he probably just wasn’t ready for a relationship, and that was fine. It had to be. It had to be okay because what kind of friend would you be if you selfishly tried to project your own wants and desires onto him? It had to be okay, even if it made your throat constrict as you swallowed your emotions.

Eventually the night had to come to an end when the waiter said they were closing up. You all briefly thought about going somewhere else together, but Yugi and Anzu expressed wanting to take a walk alone together before Yugi took Anzu home. Jonouchi and Honda got the hint, though they did not miss the chance to send teasing comments the couple’s way before heading home themselves.

As you and Yami bid Yugi and Anzu goodnight, you finally took notice to the fact that you were missing something. “Oh man, I think I left my bag at your house.”

“Then let’s go back and get it,” Yami replied, his tone very matter of fact even as he said “then I can walk you home from there.”

“I wouldn’t want to be any trouble, I’m sure you’re probably wanting to go home and relax for the rest of the night.”

He shook his head “It’s no trouble, besides, I like the idea of spending some more time with you before we say goodnight.”

There it was again, those simple gestures paired with a smile that you were ever so slightly suspecting were specially made just for you. He smiled, of course he did, but something felt unique- special when they were aimed at you. Or at least that’s what your heart made it out to be.

As you two walked back to his house there was a comfortable silence for awhile, before Yami broke it as he pulled your cards from his belt. “Thank you again for these. They were an amazingly thoughtful gift.”

You couldn’t help but take notice to the fact that the card bearing your resemblance was on top of the stack. “Of course. I know I’m going to try my best to be at all of your tournaments, like Yugi will try, but just in case we can’t make it, you’ll have those with you to remind you that we’re always in your corner” you gave a thoughtful hum “I supposed I should have gotten you some kind of slip or case so you can carry them around separate from your regular deck; them not being legal cards and all.”

“I’ll find something to keep them safe” he assured, looking down at the set, with yours still the one in view.

The rest of the way to the game shop a conversation with Yugi and Anzu from months ago was floating to the surface of mind. _‘I mean, he’s not the type to be interested in or even flirt with just anyone, but I don’t know, with someone special I think he’d want to start dating.’ ‘Someone loyal and kind, maybe even someone he’s already friends with.’  ‘Sounds like you’re describing a very specific someone right here.’ ‘You’re amazing, you two could make a great couple!’_

Was Yugi right? Could Yami actually have feelings for someone like you? Or was it just his imagination, hoping to get his brother and best friend together? After the devastation of your last heartache, you were so damn reluctant to take a gamble with your love. Besides, what would Yami think, you falling for him after having love for Yugi? He’d probably be paranoid that you only wanted him _because_ he was Yugi’s brother. God knows you yourself had been horribly concern about that as soon as you realized you were in love with Yami. No, you knew your heart and after a long time of examining your feelings, you were completely confident that you loved him for him, nothing less. But would he believe that?

Finally you arrived at the game shop and once inside it actually took you a few minutes to locate your bag. After double checking to make sure you actually had everything you turned to ask Yami if he was ready, but found he wasn’t there.

“Yami?” you called out, a bit concerned.

“Just a moment,” came his reply echoing from his room.

Assuming he was just getting something last minute, you wandered towards the door leading downstairs as you waited. Eventually he emerged from his room, one of his thinner jackets slung over his arm.

“It’s getting colder outside and you already looked a bit cold on the way here, I just wanted to make sure you had something to cover up with.”

He took the jacket and draped it over your shoulders, giving it a few gentle tugs to fit over you perfectly. Such a sweet, simple thought on his part. It smelled like him, the soft material giving you a reminder of how it felt to hug him, the few rare times it had happened.  Always such sweet, simple things. Offering to walk you home, giving you your preferred slice of cake, baking treats with you in mind, lending an ear whenever you needed advice. He cared so much, beneath the guarded nature he was so kind and giving. He was amazing.

And you couldn’t have him.

You hated the sudden rush of bitter emotions climbing up your throat, but this was all too much at once. God you might even start crying over the lending of a jacket of all things! Not wanting him to see you, you hang your head. Then to your simultaneous elation and devastation, you felt his hands on your arms as he called your name in questioning concern.

“Is something wrong?”

His tone was quiet while leaning in closer to you, as if wanting to make a safe space for you within his arms. It was all too much. You found yourself turning on your heel with the intention of running down the stairs, hoping that your unexpected action would shock Yami into not following after you.

You were wrong, you didn’t even make it to the first step before he grabbed your wrist and called out to you in a something just short of a yell.

“Wait, just tell me what’s wrong- please!”

“I don’t know why I keep doing this to myself” the flow of words that had built up inside your heart began to pour out before you knew it. Your voice grew more frustrated and erratic with every word and you had pulled your wrist from his grasp if only to take a few steps away from his tempting embrace. “Twice now I’ve put my heart in losing situations- I fall in love with the most amazing men, my best friends who I would do anything for- who makes me feel happy and wanted and loved and safe! I fall for an amazing man- who I can’t have!”

You actually turned around then, feeling the urge to face him. You had come this far, might as well take that final leap. Complete shock was written on his face as he looked at you, so you went on, you took that leap and put the final nail in.

“I love you, Yami. I love you so so much, I have for months. I think I needed to get over my crush on Yugi to realize it, but I do. And I know, I know you won’t want me, that you’re probably not ready for anything like that and I’ll make myself be okay with that, because you-”

The scattered words died in your throat. Yami closed the steps between you in an instant, clasped your face in his hands, and crushed his lips against your. You were frozen, the cogs of your mind stalling in the midst of his action. Then in a snap, you were aware of everything, of him. A kiss that poured every unspoken affection and every ignored desire into you. His thumbs brushed against your cheeks as his lips moved over yours with such passion you had to grasp the front of his shirt to keep standing.

Then you found your strength again, and you were wrapping your arms around him, clasping the back of his neck as you tried to return the passion inch for inch, give as good as he gave. Needing air, he opened his mouth for a moment and let out a shaky breath before pulling you in again. This time he wrapped an arm around you and started running his hand up and down your back, slow and sensual. You didn’t bother resisting the small moan that sounded in your throat and he responded with something akin to a growl, sending a pleasant shiver through you.

Too soon, too damn soon he pulled back. Not away, thankfully, just enough to break the kiss and look into your eyes, still holding you tight in his embrace. Yami remained silent for a bit, brushing some hair from your face as his half lidded gaze raked over your features, as though he had all the time in the world to simply look at you.

“I didn’t know you felt the same way.”

Your breath hitched at his statement and a laugh fell from your lips “I…I didn’t want to get my hopes up thinking _you_ did.”

His eyes were so intense, alight with passion and want and…relief. Profound relief that his love was reciprocated. You were certain the sentiment was reflected in your own eyes, both of you elated at the thought that you no longer had to be torn apart by unrequited love.

Wanting to feel him, to hold him, you moved your hands to cup his face. His eyes closed at the sensation of your thumb running over his skin and he leaned into your touch, as if he wanted to drown in the feeling of your hands on him.

“I love you” he whispered, eyes still closed as he got lost in your touch “I have for…for a long time. When you confessed your feelings about Yugi to me I tried my best to simply be a good friend and be there for you, but I couldn’t bury how I felt.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break your heart, but I promise, Yami, I love you too. I don’t even know how to tell you how much.”

He opened his eyes for the briefest of moments before leaning in and capturing your lips again. The action conveyed his message: _tell me like this, kiss me and never stop, touch me and never let go._ His first kiss had its intent; hastily conveying every ounce of his pent up need for you. This time the intent was all slow and steady passion, one hand running soothing circles along your back as the other cupped just below your ear.

You were all too aware of him backing up until you were pressed against a wall, his body gently leaning against yours. Every move only deepened the embrace, every stroking thumb, every press of lips. Bliss was kissing someone you loved more than anything, this was bliss. Neither of you cared how long you stayed like that, all that mattered was that you were finally in each other’s arms, two loves finally requited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between the getting drenched scene here and Yami barely avoiding sneezing on you in the last chapter I should just call this ‘Yami: a series of embarrassing cockblocks’ lol. But hey at least he got you in the end, right? Anyway I hope the big confession scene was good enough and worth the build up…? Kinda nervous about that part honestly.  
> Any way, I got one more chapter of this series for you guys, can’t have all that build up and not show the actual relationship, right? I'm also writing a bonus chapter that's....*ahem*, very sensual if you catch my meaning, but that chapter will be posted separately in case of such things making any of my readers uncomfortable. But if you are interested in NSFW stuff keep an eye out for that posting as well. As always thanks for reading!


	7. After Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a collection of snippets looking into your relationship with Yami, figured I didn't want six chapters of pinning without giving anything on how the actual relationship goes. If you've made it to this chapter thank you so so much for reading the whole series! I appreciate you sticking around til the end, and if you happen to be someone who enjoys smut, please check out my bonus chapter, which I have posted separately here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470532   
> Thank you again and I hope you enjoy this closing chapter~

“It’s about  _ time _ !”

Yugi was unsurprisingly completely and utterly  _ ecstatic _ at hearing the news of the way Yami got to end his birthday. He had waited up for quite awhile after returning home to an empty house, wanting his brother to explain why he was later creeping in at 4:23am. So, Yami of course gave him the synopted version of the nights events. He was in a dream world simply recounting what all had happened.

_ A long, long time had been dedicated to kissing and simply holding each other after the confession, but eventually one of you had to bring up the inevitable. “If we don’t stop Yugi will come home and find us like this, it might be a little...awkward.” _

_ He loved the little breathy laugh you ended the statement with and he pulled away from your cheek only to rest his head in the crook of your neck. “I know, but I don’t want to let you go so soon, not now.” His heart and yours echoed a pang of pain just thinking about leaving each other so soon. _

_ “I feel the same way...but you know, our night doesn’t have to end now.” _

_ He looked up at you then, and pushed some hairs away from your face with an understanding smile. “I’m sure we can find something to do with each other in this city.”  _

So, the two of you went out into the night together. There honestly wasn’t much to do so late in Domino City on a weekday, but that was okay. The two of you walked through the park hand in hand, got some drinks at a 24-hour café, and discovered a wide open field close to the edge of town where you two laid under the stars together.

_ A good, long while passed with the two of you like that. Eventually, though, he felt your breathing getting slower and deeper against his chest, felt your eyelashes fluttering against the skin of his neck; you were falling asleep in his arms. Little wonder why once he checked the time on his phone. He entertained the thought of just laying there like that until morning, falling asleep himself with you wrapped in his arms under a blanket of stars. _

_ “I could even take you back home for breakfast when we finally wake up…” he whispered to himself, entertained with the mental image. _

_ When you didn’t respond he knew you had fallen fully into your slumber. Oh how he wanted to just stay like this until morning...but no, it would not do to have this amazing first night together ruined by a passerby- or heaven forbid a cop who might find your sleeping forms in the field. _

_ With a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart he readjusted his position and started laying gentle kisses on your face. “Time to wake up, my love. I should walk you home for the night.” _

The weight in his heart only grew as the two of you walked back to your house. In fact, the only thing that made the whole departure bearable was the knee weakening kiss you gave him on your back porch. Pressing your finger to his lips you said the two of you could spend all day together tomorrow- once you two caught up on sleep of course. 

God, he really was head over heels for you.

The recounting of these events lead to a now elated Yugi practically bouncing on his bed with excitement. “I was hoping things were finally building to a head between you two tonight! I mean you two were practically taking turns throwing each other longing looks behind the others back all night. So who made the first move?”

Yami put his finger to his lip, giving a little nervous chuckle as he ran back through the memories of the night. “Both of us? I didn’t confess how I felt, but I did initiate the first kiss once a confession was out.”

And what an amazing kiss it had been, that one and all the others that followed all night. Yami couldn’t help the content sigh that escaped his chest as he threw himself onto his bed. He sprawled out on his back beside his brother, looking up at the ceiling with a small smile gracing his lips.

“Man, you’re practically glowing” Yugi chuckled.

“And why wouldn’t I be?” Yami replied in a light tone “Everything is just…perfect.”

~***~

It was a hot day and you were glad for the shade outside the Kaiba Corp building where you and Anzu sat, waiting for Yugi, Yami and Jonouchi to return from signing up for the next big Duel Monsters tournament. The line of competitors was finally dwindling, so it shouldn’t be much longer before the boys came out.

“I’m just thankful the tournament lands on the week before I have to leave, this’ll be the last one I see Yugi compete in for awhile,” Anzu said, the last words laced in a forlorn sigh.

“Don’t  worry, Anzu,” you assured “you’ll be able to see Yugi compete often enough. Actually, Yami and I were talking the other day and we think we can set up some kind of video system with me in the stands, so you can see his duels live even if they aren’t being broadcasted in New York.”

“Really?” she perked up at the thought “that would be great!”

A week or two ago she might have added a gushing comment about how you and Yami were couple of the year, but for your friends the novelty of you two finally being together had worn off some time ago. Yugi and Anzu were still happy to have another couple in the group of course, while Jonouchi and Honda were just thankful the two of you weren’t as PDA inclined as Yugi and Anzu. The newness of the relationship was slowly starting to settle, for your friends as well as yourself and Yami, though that was hardly a bad thing.

The conversation only went on for a few more minutes before the boys finally returned, all looking quite pleased.

“I assume everything went okay?” Anzu ask.

“Yup! Kaiba actually saw us before we left,” Yugi started in elaboration, casting an amused look towards his brother “he made sure to let Yami know he wasn’t allowed to lose to anyone but him in the tournament.”

Jonouchi chimed in with a scoff “Ha! That smug little creep is gonna have to get through me first! I swear I’m gonna pound him this time around.”

You had to bite your lip to keep from giggling at Jou’s choice in words and were thankfully interrupted by an encouraging phrase from Yami.

“You’ve been improving with every match, I’m sure you’re going to give Kaiba a run for his money, Jonouchi.”

“Yami’s right,” Yugi added “specially if you start watching Kaiba’s previous matches and start building a strategy now.”

The blonde became an odd mixture of abashed and smug at the praises, scratching his cheek with a very faint blush. Of course the conversation continued along the Duel Monster’s vein as the five of you walked together. It wasn’t long before everyone had to go their separate ways however. Jou excused himself, having to scamper off to some sibling bonding time over ice cream with his younger sister. Anzu’s shift at work was about to start soon and Yugi wanted to walk her there, leaving you and Yami alone.

Almost the moment the two began to walk away, you felt slim fingers slip through your own and give a gentle squeeze. You let out a chuckle as you turned to Yami, who was looking at you with that gentle smile of his. He didn’t say a word as the two of you started walking again. Though you let him take the lead you knew where he was going, both of you were in need of some alone time where Yami could feel comfortable giving his affections and back home was just the fitting place.

Deciding to test the waters of his PDA limits, you leaned in to rest your head on his upper arm, the position being slightly awkward as you walked, but well worth the extra intimacy. He seemed comfortable with it, even chuckling at the action before starting up another conversation.

“I was reading the benefits page of the contract we signed for the tournament and it looks like finalist can have up to three VIP tickets to give loved ones for the finals. When I get there you’ll be able to sit in the best seats with the best view.”

“Good, I mean, it’s the duty of a number one fan to have the best spot in the house,” you told him with a wink.

“Oh? You’re my number one fan now?” he asked, amused as you two came to a stop in front of the game shop’s back door and faced each other.

“Well of course, I mean,” you looked up at him with the sweetest of expressions on your adorable face “that’s in my job description, you being my boyfriend means I’m naturally your number one supporter. The one who will always cheer you on, run to you and pull you into the warmest hug whether you win or lose, but always believe that you will win, this duel, the next and all the ones after.”

Yami was looking back at you, his gaze going softer and softer the more you spoke, the longer he admired that sweet smile on your face, that adorable tilt of your head. He just couldn’t take it, he leaned in swift and precise, capturing your lips as he brushed his fingers along your cheek. When he broke the kiss he couldn’t bear to look at you, instead simply burying his now warm face in the crook of your neck.

“Stop being so cute” he mumbled against your collarbone, sounding quite flustered.

It was your turn to chuckle “Why would I do that? Being adorable is the surefire way to get you to kiss me after all.”

After taking a moment longer to regain his composure, Yami lifted his head so he was face to face with you, his lips brushing against your cheek before lining up with your own. His face was still a little florid from the effect your adorable nature had on him, but he still had that air of confidence about him.

“Well, you know you don’t have to work hard to get me to kiss you, I always want to do that.”

To validate the claim he pressed his lips to yours again, a slow, languid kiss. One that said he had all the time in the world to kiss you, to hold you close and build up to the passion he had in his heart instead of letting it all loose at once. Humming in content you wrapped your arms around him and the two of you stayed pressed together like that for awhile…until the door to the game shop opened.

“Oh ho! I didn’t realize the two of you were having a moment out here!”

Yami pulled back so quickly you actually stumbled forward a bit. Your face was quite flushed as you looked towards Grandpa Mouto, who of course had a very cheeky grin plastered on his face. Yami said nothing, just averted his eyes with red filling his cheeks, all while still having his hands on your hips.

“I’m just running to the corner market real quick, please don’t let me stop you two,” Grandpa assured as he walked past, ending with a dreamy sigh of “ah, young love.”

“Well,” you started in the wake of the old man’s departure “that was embarrassing.”

“Try living with him and Yugi, I’m fairly certain they’re main goal in life is to embarrass me by constantly commenting on our relationship.”

“Aw, really?” a small giggle left your lips at the mental image his words conjured.

Yami nodded, took your hand and lead you inside as he proceeded to tell you about the time both men in question spent something close to an hour trying to convince him to propose to you on your one year anniversary.

~***~

“This is the last one!” you declared as you set down the final cardboard box in the still barren room.

The only things Yami had managed to set up in his bedroom of the new apartment were his bed and desk. Some boxes of clothes lay open and rifled through, though even those essentials had yet to be put in place over the first night Yami stayed in his new home. Speaking of, as you straightened up and stretched your arms above your head, the man in question came up from behind and wrapped you up in a tight embrace.

“Thank you again for all your help. I know I wouldn’t be moved in so soon without you,” he whispered, placing a sweet kiss on your shoulder.

You let out a little giggle “Of course! If I left all the moving up to you and Jou, you’d still be standing in front of the moving van, wondering how to load the boxes without breaking anything.” In answer Yami mumbled something as he buried his face in your hair and you couldn’t make out his words. “What did you say?”

After a moment of what you would assume was contemplation, Yami lifted you into his arms, earning a shout of delighted surprise. “I said, maybe I should give you your reward now.”

In the next moment you found yourself deposited onto his bed with his body hovering over yours. Lips met before you even fully let out a surprised gasp, but the exclamation quickly melted into a content moan. Even after months of being together his kisses, always brimming with such passion and need, still left your chest a fluttering, flustered mess. Your fingers found his hair and his palm held your face while the other supported his position. It was an odd sense of freedom, to be in such a situation in a room that was not part of the Mutou game shop. Of course you loved gramps and the residence you and the twins had played in since you were children, but to know a family member wasn’t bound to just open the door and start giving lectures about ‘being safe’ upon seeing your ‘predicament’ gave a young couple a strong sense of accomplishment.

Of course that did not mean the new apartment did not come with its own interruptions.

“Yo, Yam, have you see the- WOAH! Aw geeze you love birds couldn’t even close the door first?!”

Yami let out an annoyed grunt as he pulled away from your lips to look at the doorway, a rather scandalized looking Jonouchi occupying the space. “We weren’t going to do anything, Jonouchi” Yami assured, holding back a sigh.

“Hey I don’t know how far you two’ve gotten in your relationship, I just want you to keep your dear old roommates in mind while you, ya know, ‘break in’ the new place.”

“Leave them alone, Jou” Yugi scolded as he passed by, taking a pile of towels to the bathroom “They’re just excited to be out of grandpa’s hair I bet.”

“Yeah yeah, just keep the door closed, k?” with that Jonouchi walked back to the living room- not before sliding Yami’s door ninety percent closed of course.

Your boyfriend let out a sigh, resting his forehead on yours “I’m not sure if him interrupting us is worse than grandpa or not.”

“Well, at least Jonouchi doesn’t make us feel like irresponsible kids” you mused, still playing with Yami’s hair.

He hummed in agreement, his half lidded eyes unfocused as he thought of something. You stayed like that for quite a few minutes, him enjoying the feeling of your fingers, you content with your position cuddled on the bed. Then he slid his hands under your back and rolled your bodies to switch position, him now lying on his back with you resting against his chest.

“Stay here tonight.”

Surprise by the sudden almost-command, you let out a breathy “What?”

“You should stay here tonight” he shifted his body so that his gaze was more level with yours, and brushed some stray hairs from your face as he continued “We’re going to order a pizza to celebrate being all moved in, but you should spend the night. You don’t have work tomorrow and” he gained a playful little smirk “you can wear some of my clothes for sleepwear.”

Deciding to delve into that playfulness, you replied with a lighthearted “Hm, how can I be sure this isn’t just some ploy to get me into your bed?”

“You’re already in my bed” he answered, unphased and still smirking “besides, is it so wrong of a man to want to cuddle beside his love at night?”

Laughing you buried your face in his chest again, not sure if you were doing it out of embarrassment or not. “Alright, I’ll stay, but only because you know you’re irresistible when you smirk like that.”

“And I promise to be the gentleman you know I am” he sealed the promise with a kiss to the top of your head, his heart doing all its little leaps and thumps inside his chest, ones only you could incite within him.

~***~

The frozen treat was a welcome distraction against the hot day. Yes you were quite happy with your usual choice of ice cream, but that didn’t stop you from eyeing the cup clutched in your boyfriend’s hands.

After one too many of these side long glances, his perfect chuckle met your ears “I told you you should have gotten a second scoop of this” he said, not quite scolding not quite exasperated.

“I just didn’t know if I was in the mood for my usual or something new” you replied with the barest hint of a pout.

Yami stopped in his tracks, luckily there were few people traversing the section of park you two were strolling through, so you weren’t in anyone’s way. After finishing a bite of the chocolate filled treat he refilled the spoon and leaned in, bringing the spoon to your lips.

“Here”

Willing to share his food with you, even when you hadn’t asked? Yami was just too good to be true sometimes. You took the offered bite, the delighted smile on your lips quickly giving way to a content hum and lax slump of your shoulders.

“Alright I admit it, you were right, I should have gotten a scoop of my own,” you conceded with a dreamy sigh.

He shook his head in amusement, before giving a quiet, thoughtful hum. Curious, you kept your eyes on him as he looked at you hesitantly, the faintest hint of red dusting his cheeks. This was not uncommon for Yami, he would have some idea on being cute or flirtatious and had to consider it with a flushed face for just a moment before acting on it. Of course, the longer you dated the less it happened, him settling into and getting comfortable with that side of himself the longer he was with you.

So, after that common, moment long hesitation, Yami smirked and leaned in even closer. “I’ll give you have another bite, but I expect something in return.”

God damn, he probably didn’t even realize how husky and sultry his tone was. Still you managed to keep it cool and smiled, taking on a matching playful air. “Oh? What do you want as payment?”

His fingers grazed your chin, pulling you that last bit closer so your lips met. It was light and didn’t last long, both of you all too aware of the other patrons in the park, but it was still a nice display of affection, simple and sweet.

“For every bite I expect at least one kiss” he stated when he pulled away.

“You really should have set your price higher, I’d give you all the kisses you want for free, but especially if I get ice cream too! I’ll end up eating all your share.”

With a little ‘humph’ he pulled away and took steps to walk ahead of you “Well in that case, I should give you a limit, or demand more than just one kiss per bite.”

You noticed that he ended his claim by eating a particularly large spoonful at that moment. Giving a dramatic sigh you fell in step beside him again “No fair, you already set your price!”

He shrugged “Changed my mind.”

Laughing you gave him a playful nudge with your elbow and demanded the bite he already owed you from the kiss just now, before conforming to his ‘change of mind’. He obliged, still holding the spoon in his own hands so he could feed you. You got a fantastic chunk of the bits filling the ice cream and couldn’t help the little moan of delight that vibrated in your throat.

You swallowed before opening your eyes again, and were a bit surprised to find a very ‘hot and bothered’ looking Yami. He quickly turned his attention to the path you were walking along, avoiding your gaze as he tried to settle the heavy thumping of his heart. Oh, you simply had to pull that move again sometime soon. Something about the usually cool and confident Yami being a flushed mess because of a little moan just made you quite amused.

~***~

Pain was writhing in his chest. It wasn’t even an intense pain, rather, he simply knew the pain was there and that he needed to run from it. Yes, run from pain, that was logical. Still no matter how fervently he commanded his legs to move, they simply wouldn’t obey. He dreaded what came next. His past, his aggressive tendencies, his moments of questionable morals, the person he tried so hard not to be anymore was catching up, clawing back from the past. And it was taking you from him. You had finally realized that you didn’t want him anymore, that he wasn’t worthy of your love or understanding. 

The pain. It was killing him. He knew he needed to say something, remind you that you had seen his past, lived it with him and had accepted him anyway, that he wasn’t that person anymore. That you and Yugi and the others had enabled him to find his true self, grow away from that egotistical boy who took things too far too often.

“I’m different now, you know I am” he pleaded out loud, or at least, he wanted to say it. Instead his voice failed him and no words left his open mouth, just a lost, desperate exhale.

Then you turned away. You turned your back on him and as he moved to give chase the world fell out beneath him and he was falling. Only when darkness consumed him completely did Yami’s eyes snap open and he found himself in the hazy limbo between dreams and the waking world.

A few shuttering breaths and he was fully aware of the fact that it had all been a dream. Correction: nightmare. He ran his hand over his face, hating how cold he still felt inside. It was a dream damn-it, it wasn’t real! You would never do that to him, he knew you wouldn’t…you loved him.

Yami almost jumped when he felt arms coil around him and soft lips place a few tired, lazy kisses over his shoulder. That’s right, you had spent the night again, such an occurrence being more common than not as of late. You let out a little adorable yawn before asking if he was okay in a sleepy, barely there tone.

He turned over within your arms and found himself nose to nose, lips to lips with your beautiful face. “Sorry I woke you, just…just had a bad dream.”

That got your attention, your gaze sobered and you shifted your position to get a better look at him. “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” you asked as you brushed damp strands of blonde hair from his face.

Your touch did wonders on its own, and he let out a cleansing breath of air, leaning into your hand to place light kisses on your palm. Honestly, he didn’t truly need to talk about it, not now. Had he woken up alone in a bed devoid of your loving, calming presences, that would have been cause for concern. But he hadn’t woken alone, proof that his dream was nothing more than a nightmare was right here, stroking his face and giving sweet kisses. All he was missing was you saying out loud that you loved him and would never leave him over who he used to be.

Eventually he shook his head and assured that it wasn’t worth talking about. You didn’t look convinced, but respected him enough not to push. Instead you moved to lay on your back, comfortable against the pillows, and patted your chest.

“Come here, I’ll hold you until you fall asleep again. No more bad dreams tonight, I’ll make sure of it.”

Emotion clogged his throat, and he found himself simply gazing at you with so much love, gratitude and adoration that he was sure he looked on the verge of tears. Without hesitation he moved to curl against your side, tucked under your arm, his head resting on your chest. Your heart was beating under his ear, he felt the content sigh that left your chest when he snuggled against you and he was filled with the comforting familiar scent of you.

“I love you so much”

The whisper left his lips before he realized he was on the verge of saying it, but he didn’t even care how close it sounded to a shaking whimper. In response you nestled even more securely against him, placed your fingers in his hair and started stroking it as you gave a kiss on his temple.

“I love you too, more than anything.”

~***~

The crowds cheering roared in his ears and it was all such white noise by now that he could hardly distinguish how many were shouts of support and boos of displeasure at his opponent’s last attack.

“Only 300 life points left, Yami, ready to throw in the towel yet?”

Honestly, he wasn’t sure how long he would have to duel Seto before the man realized that taunts got him nowhere when it came to a Mutou. Still Yami felt heat prickle across the back of his neck as he contemplated his next move. Though the CEO had only managed to summon one of his trademark dragons, the field was still tilted in his favor. No, he closed off that train of doubt with a mental slap.

Yami closed his eyes, let out a calming breath, and reopened them to land on the tokens he always placed before him in every duel. Five cards, representing some of the most important people in his life, their cartoon likeness’ smiling back at him, assuring their support and confidence in his abilities. Though they had the very slightest signs of wear around the corners he had taken meticulous care of them over the years. Two years had passed since you gave him the thoughtful gift, and they were a treasure to him not only because of what they represented during his duels, but because they marked the day the love of his life finally became his.

“Are you going to play your next pathetic card or not, Mutou?”

A moment of silence, then Yami gave that ever so popular smirk “When will you learn, Kaiba, that no card is pathetic in the hands of a master.”

 

Again the young man couldn’t distinguish the delight and the distaste from the crowd as Seto’s life points dropped to 0. Kaiba did not look pleased, but took his defeat with grace as they met in the center of the platform and shook hands.

“Better be careful, Yami, your fans will want to maul you with their attention after a win like that” the taller man warned after Yami accepted his trophy.

Yami chuckled as he turned around, looking back to his side of the arena “The only fan I care about right now, is my number one fan.”

He missed how Kaiba gave him a look of confusion, then an eye roll as his sights landed on you. There on the sidelines you waited for him, a proud, knowing smile on your face. He made his way over quickly, knowing security might not be able to hold back the fans and reporters for long. Grabbing your offered hand in his, he made a dash for the competitors only exit, the one that would ensure you two would have a head start on anyone wanting a ‘quick word’ with this championships’ winner.

“Mr. Mutou, wait! You have to give a few words to the press!”

Sighing, he paused in front of the gathered crowd that was granted ring side access. He hated public speaking and truly just wanted to be alone with you right now, but this was all part of being a popular duelist.

“I’ll leave you with just this: Though you must always believe in yourself first and foremost, never neglect the value of surrounding yourself with loved ones who believe in you just as much.”

No one missed the way his eyes flickered to you as he said the final words. Oh they would have a field day with that little demonstration, but that was also part of being a popular duelist, or his significant other.

Quicker than you could have hoped the two of you were out of there and running through the cityscape outside of the arena. Eventually you came to a park that was mostly devoid of patrons in the dusk closing of the day. Finally being gloriously alone without locking yourselves in your house, Yami pulled you in, and spun you around two quick turns before planting a sweet kiss on your lips.

You giggled into the kiss and again after you parted. Throwing your arms around his neck you smiled up at him, quite pleased that he was in such a playful mood. “Well someone’s walking on cloud nine today.”

He smiled back at you, loving the way the fading rays of sun brightened your eyes and hair and face. He cupped your cheeks in his hands “And why wouldn’t I be? Everything is just” he let out a content sigh “perfect.”


End file.
